Lista uczestników
A''' A Játékkészítő - Álmodd meg a csodát! A-Studio -'' Just goodbye'' A-Studio & Tomas - Falling For You AaRon ''- U Turn'' Abraham Mateo - Desde que te fuiste Abraham Mateo - Señorita Absolute Diva's - Read all about it Ace of Base -'' All For You '' Ace Of Base - Doreen Ace Wilder -'' Busy Doin' Nothin Ace Wilder - Riot Activ - Visez Ada Szulc ''- Fields Of Gold'' Ada Szulc & Dj Adamus - 1000 miejsc Adam Lambert - Another Lonely Night Adam Lambert feat. Tove Lo - Rumors Adda - Nu te-am uitat Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Adele - Skyfall Adelén - Always On My Mind Adelén - Baila Conmigo Adelèn - Bombo Adelèn - Ole Adelina Tahiri - Mos me duaj sot Adina - Insomnia Adrian Gaxha & Floriani - Oj ti qike Adil Memon - Official Adlicious - Electric Heart Adri Nagy - Rohanó Szerelem Adrian ft. Floriani - Ngjyra e kuqe Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrian Sina & Sandra N - Angel Adriana Lua - A Festa Começou Adriana Lua - O Movimento Adriana Lua - Sem você Adriana Rusu - Arde Adrianne - As one Aferistki - Stasik A Friend In London Feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Rest From The Streets Against The Current - Brighter Agata Torzewska - My number one Aggeliki Iliadi - Magkia Mou Agnes - Don't go Breaking My Heart Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On Agnes - One Last Time Agnes -'' Release Me'' Agnes Obel - The Curse Agnetha Fältskog - When You Really Loved Someone Agnieszka Chylińska -'' Normalka'' Agnieszka Chylińska & LemON -'' Against All Odds'' Agnieszka Falborska ''- Millhaven'' Agony - Elena Iliadi Agustina Vera - Cambio Dolor Ahmed Chawki - Time Of Our Aida Arami - Diamond Aida Arami - I'll Be Fine Aida Arami - In Your Arms Aida Nikolaychuk - Dva Neba Aida Nikolaychuk -'' Korotkiye gudki'' Ailee - Don't Touch Me Ailee - Heaven Ailee -'' I will show you '' Aimée -'' Crashing Down'' Ainhoa Cantalapiedra - Revolution Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aiste Pilvelyte - Šiurpuliukai Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Ajda Pekkan & Ozan Colakoglu - Ara Sicak Akcent ft. Lidia Buble & DDY Nunes - Kamelia Alain Clark - Back In My World Alain Clark ''- Blow Me Away'' Alan ''- Ballad'' Alanis Morissette - Guardian Alban Skenderaj - Miresevjen ne shpirtin tim Alban Skenderaj ft. Dr. Mic & Mrekullia e 8 -'' Nje ne nje mln'' Albin feat. Kristin Amparo -'' Din Soldat'' Alcazar - Alcastar Alcazar - Blame It On The Disco Ale Mendoza - Solamente Tú Alee - Only the Strong Survive Alejandro Sanz ft. Emeli Sandé, Jamie Foxx - This Game Is Over Alek Sandar & Dess feat. Boyplay - It Ain't Over Aleksandar Belov - Edna Aleksandra Nizio - Gdzie Ten Który Powie Mi Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alekseev - Bolno, kak v rayu Alena Grand - Ty prosto obmanshchik Alenka Gotar - Cvet Z Juga Alesha Dixon''' -''' The Boy Does Nothing Alesha Dixon - The Way We Are Alessandra Amoroso - Amore puro Alessandra Amoroso - Eres Mi Vida Alessandra Amoroso - Ti Aspetto Alessandro Casillo - Ci Credo Ancora Alex Britti - Baciami Alex Clare - Too Close Alex G - Bones Alex Goot & Friend - One More Night Alex Hepburn - Miss Misery Alex Hepburn - Under Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alex Mica - Dalinda Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment Alex Sparrow - Shout it out Alexa ''- We are one'' Alexa Goddard - We Broke The Sky Alexander Acha -'' Dame Tu Amor (Gimme Your Love)'' Alexander Brown feat. Siff - Something Beautiful Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World Alexander Rybak - Leave Me Alone Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexander Rybak ft. Katastrofe - Typisk Norsk Alexander Vasiliou - Children of Tomorrow Aleksander With - Better Alexandra Burke ''- Hallelujah'' Alexandra Burke - Let It Go Alexandra Burke - Renegade Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Joner - Come Inside Me Alexandra Joner -'' Tap Dance'' Alexandra Joner ft. Madcon - Sunrise Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan ft. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alexandra Stan & Manilla Maniacs - All My People Alexandra Ungureanu feat. Transylvania College -'' Cups (When I'm Gone)'' Alexia - A volte si a volte no Alexis Jordan -'' Hush Hush'' Alexy - Nu pleca Alfred Hall - Safe & Sound Ali Brustofski - Jealous Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alice Avery - U Make My Heart Beat Alice Gold - End of the World Alicia Keys - No One Alicia Keys - We Are Here Alicia Venza & Dmitry Stepanov - E' L'Amore Che Conta Alida - Feathers Alina Artz - Prekrasnaya Lozh Alina Artz ft. Papercha$er - High Enough Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alina Devecerski ''- Ikväll Skiter Jag i Allt'' Alina Eremia - Cand luminile se sting Alina Grosu - Brosay Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit Aliona Moon - O Mie '' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizée - La Isla Bonita Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alpines - Cocoon Alpines - Got Me Wrong Alsu ''- Samoe glavnoe'' Alvaro Estrella - All In My Head Aly & Fila with Jaren - For All Time Alyah -'' Kau Bisu'' Alyona Lanskaya - All My Life Alyona Lanskaya - Rhythm Of Love Alyona Lanskaya - Speak Alyona Lanskaya - You're the lucky one Alyona Lanskaya - Ya zhiva Alyosha - Feromony Lubvi Alyosha ''- Sweet People'' Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Alyosha - Ty Moye Vse Alyosha ''- Toczka na kartye'' Alyssa Reid - Alone Again Alyssa Reid - Go Alžběta Kolečkářová - Andělskej flám AmaDeux - Baila Para Mí AmaDeux - The Night is on Fire Amaia Montero - Donde Estabas Amalia - Hayastan Amanda Fondell - All This Way Amanda Fondell - Bastard Amanda Fondell - Keep the love Amanda Fondell - Let the Rain Fall Amanda Fondell - You Got My Life Amanda Jenssen -'' Dry My Soul'' Amandine Bourgeois - L'Homme De La Situation Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaranthe - Amaranthine Amaranthe - True Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amaya - Close to You Amel Bent - Délit Amel Bent - Il Marche Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Ma Chance Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie Amel Bent - Regarde-nous Amel Bent & Soprano - Quand La Musique Est Bonne Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) Amelia Lily ''- You Bring Me Joy'' American Authors - Believer Amethystium - Treasure '' Aminata - ''Land Of Nibiru Amine - Señorita Amna - Tell Me Why Amor Electro - A nossa Casa Amy Diamond - Bittersweet Amy Guess - Try Amy Irving - Why Don"t You Do Right Amy MacDonald - Pride Amy MacDonald - Slow it Down Ana Bebic - Smiley Ana Free - Electrical Storm Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Ana Kokić - Ljubav na papiru Ana Malhoa - A noite e loucura Ana Malhoa - Tu És O Fogo Ana Maria & Bogomil - Teb Si Pozhelahp Ana Nikolic - Djavo Ana Nikolic feat. Nikolija - Milion dolara Ana Ritta -'' Moreno Latino'' Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Anabela Đogani - Džaba Anael - Glow Anael - Thinking Anahi - Mi Delirio '' Anaïs Delva - ''Libérée, Délivrée Anastacia - Left Outside Alone Anastacia - Stupid Little Things Anastasia Prihodko - Polovina puti Anastasia Prikhodko - Smogla Anastasia Prikhodko - Yasnovidyashchaya Anastasia Prikhodko - Zazhdalas Anastasia Prihodko & Nikita Rubchenko - Geroi Nye Vmirayut Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Anavae - The Wanderer Anca Florescu -'' Hearts Collide'' Andamiro - Hypnotize Andee - Black And White Heart Andra - Something New Andre Without'' - Your Love'' Andrea ''- Haide Hopa'' Andrea - Izlaji Me Andrea Begley - One Of Us Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini - Vivere (Dare to live) Andrea Demirovic ''-''' Just Get Out of My Life'' Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Andrea Marullo - Come L'eco Di Una Voce Andrea Marullo - Wind Of Ireland Andres Cuervo - Love, Love, Love Andreas Gabalier -'' I sing a Liad für di'' Andee - Never Gone Andie Case - Me and My Broken Heart Andreea Banica feat. Kio - Bumerang Andrea Faustini - Give a Little Love Andreea Balan feat. Mike Diamondz - Things U Do 2 Me Andreea Balan - Trippin Andreya Triana -'' Gold'' Andy Allo - Tongue Tied Andy Grammer feat. Mélissa NKonda - Keep Your Head Up Ane Brun - Words AneeLa & Arash -'' Chori, Chori'' Aneta Figiel - Myśl o Tobie Aneta Langerova - Vzpominka Aneta Sablik - We Could Be Lions Angel Capel - De promesas no sabes nada Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Angelika Agurbash - Reka Angelika Dusk - Hurricanes Angelika Dusk - Marionette Angelika Dusk - Telling Stories Angelina Pipper -'' Vyshe Vsekh'' Anggun - A nos enfants Anggun ''- Saviour'' Anggun & Laurent Wolf - No Stress Angus and Julia Stone - I'm Not Yours Angy - Boytoy Ani Lorak - Korabli Ani Lorak - Malvy Ani Lorak - Medlenno Ani Lorak - Obnimi menya Ani Lorak - Obnimi menya krepche Ani Lorak - Shady Lady Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ''- Sprosi'' Ani Lorak ''- Zazhigay Serdtse'' Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Ania Iwanek & Pati Sokół ft. Piotr Cugowski - Miasto Ania Rusowicz ''- Ja i Ty'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anitta - Menina Ma Anitta - Zen Anja Nissen - Triumph Anja Nissen & Sarah Hamad - When Love Takes Over Anja Steinlechner - Crazy Little Thing Anja Steinlechner - Dance All Nite Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza Shahini - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Ann Sophie -'' I Don't Know Where I'm Going'' Ann Winsborn - La La on my mind Anna Abreu ''- Are you ready'' Anna Abreu -'' Hysteria'' Anna Abreu - Music Everything Anna Abreu - Vinegar Anna Bergendahl -'' This is my life'' Anna Bergendahl -'' Yeah yeah yeah'' Anna David -'' BOW (for the bad girls)'' Anna Eriksson - Garden of Love Anna Jurksztowicz - Kilku kumpli weź Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Kendrick - When I'm Gone Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Noa - Sleepless Anna Patrini ''- Laleczka z saskiej porcelany'' Anna Pavlova - Za Ruku Anna Rossinelli - Bang Bang Bang Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Rossinelli - Let It Go Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Anna Rossinelli - So Damn Pretty Anna Sedokova - Chto ya nadelala Anna Shulgina - Nozhevaya Anna Tatangelo - Sensi Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Anna Veselovska - Na ceste Annabel Fay - Hold On Annalisa - Alice e il blu Annalisa - L'Ultimo Addio Annalisa - Scintille Annalisa - Sento solo il presente Annalisa - Senza Riserva Annalisa - Splende Annalisa - Vincerò Annalise Psaila ''- Melodija Ta' Hajti'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anne Gadegaard - Arabiens Drøm Anne Gadegaard -'' Bag Skyrene'' Anne Gadegaard - Chiki, chiki Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Annely Cole - Need You Annet Artani - Alive Annie Cotton ''- Moi, Tout Simplement'' Anniela - Party Crusher Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anouk - Birds Anouk -'' For Bitter Or Worse'' Anouk - Losing My Religion Anouk - The Good Life Anouk - What Have You Done Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Anshelle - Already Gone ɅNTΞЯRØ, Elisa Kolk & Kristjan Kasearu -'' L.O.V.E.'' Anthem Lights - Boomerang Anthony Callea - My All Antique ''- Die For You'' Antti Tuisku -'' Rakkaus On'' Anton Ewald - Beggin Anton Ewald - Can't Hold Back Anton Ewald - Human Anton Ewald - Would That Make You Love Me Anton Ewald ft. Medina - This Could Be Something Antonia - I Got You Antonia - Jameia Antonia - Marionette Antonia feat. Jay Sean –'' Wild Horses'' Antonia & Puya - Hurricane Antonella Lo Coco - Optional Antra Stafecka - Kļūdu Paradīze Anzhelika Varum - Ya vsegda s toboy Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet AquaBabes - Čistá jako láska Aram MP3 -'' If I Tried'' Arash ft. Helena -'' One Day'' Arash & Rebecca - Temptation Ardian Bujupi -'' I'm Feeling Good'' Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Ardit Cuni - Let's Go Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Perfekt'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Shpirt i Mbytur'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Ariana Grande - I Have Nothing Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Ariana Grande ft. Kendji Girac - One Last Time (Attends-moi) Arilena -'' Aeroplan'' Arilena Ara - Business Class Arina Domski - Ave Maria Caccini Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Arina Domski - Ti Amero Arisa - Controvento Arisa - La Notte Arkona - Yarilo Arlissa - Sticks & Stones Arman Tovmasyan ft. Ksenona -'' Jana Jana'' Armin Muzaferija ''- S tobom bez tebe'' Armin Van Buuren Ft. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love AronChupa -'' I'm An Albatraoz'' Arshenic - Paparazzi Artem Furman & Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Artjom Savitski -'' 7 roosi'' Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Artjom Savitski - Loputu Artur Andrus - Królowa nadbałtyckich raf Artur Andrus - Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile Arysta -'' Tak blizki...'' Asaf Avidan - One day Asala Nasri - Aktar Asgeir -'' King And Cross'' Ashea - ''Whatcha Thinkin Ashley Tisdale -'' It's Alright, It's OK'' Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Asmik Shyroyan - Dziwny jest Ten Świat Astro'n'out - Tūlīt Atiye - Abrakadabra Atiye - Bring Me Back Atiye - Budur Atiye - Kal Athena Manoukian - XO Astrid - En Gang Til Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura - Ahisper of silence Aura - Hands Up Aura - Zatrimay Myane Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aura Dione - In Love With The World Aurea - Nothing Left To Say Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe - Boom Boom Boom Aurela Gaçe - Ja Ke Nge Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Aury - ''Elle Me Dit Auryn - Last Night On Earth Auryn - Make My Day Austin Mahone - What About Love Autumn Hill - Can't Keep Waiting Autumn Hill - Fire Axeela - Addicted Axelle Red - Quelque part ailleurs Ayah Marar - Beg Borrow Steal Ayaka - Hajimari no toki Aygul Imanbaeva - Sen Aygün Kazımova ft. Snoop Dogg - Coffee from Colombia Aylin Coşkun - Akrep İğnesi Ayna - Héritage Ayna ft. KeBlack - Cette Vie m'emporte Aynur Aydın - Better Aynur Aydın - Günah Sevap Aynur Aydin - Life Goes On Aynur Aydin - Yani Basima Ayo - Fire Ayo - Who Ayşe Hatun Önal - Çak Bir Selam AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' AySel - Fallin AySel - Tonight AySel & Arash - Always Ayumi Hamasaki ''- Crossroad'' Ayumi Hamasaki - Marionette Ayyan - Earthquake Aviv Geffen - Ke'ev al ke'ev Avril Lavigne ''- Alice'' Avril Lavigne - Fly Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go Awa -'' Not Ready to Say Goodbye'' Azealia Banks ''- Luxury'' Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 Azucar Moreno - Bésame '' Azuro ft. Elly - ''Hipnotize B''' Baby Blue - Bump Baby K ft. Giusy Ferreri - Roma-Bangkok Bahar ft. SpaceBoyz - Drank Baiyu - Take A Number Bajana & Instruktori - Daljina, Dim I Prašina Baker - Overload Baklava - Moon Dance Banghra - My Own Way Banks - Brain Banks - Drowning Baptiste Giabiconi - Je t'emmène Avec Moi Baptiste Giabiconi - Showtime Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' Barbara Hascakova - When love is calling Barbara Moleko - Dum For Dig Barbara Moleko -'' Gå En Tur'' Barbara Moleko - Klar Til Kærlighed Barbara Opsomer - Hello Barbara Opsomer - Je sors ce soir Barlow Girl - Never Alone Basim - Picture In A Frame Basim -'' Ta' Mig Tilbage'' Bass - Where is the Love Bastille - Pompeii Bastille - Of the Night Bastille - Things We Lost in the Fire Bastille feat. Ella -'' No Angels'' BB Brunes - Dis-Moi Be Ignacio - Ayo Aye Bea Miller - Fire N Gold Bea Miller - Young Blood Beatrice Egli - Irgendwann Beatrice Egli - Mein Herz Beatrice Egli - Wir leben laut Beatrix Ramosaj - Dhoma 609 Beau - One Wing Bebe Black -'' I'll Wait'' BeBe Black - Never Forget Bebe Rexha - Gone Becca Adams - I Will BeFour -'' Ding A Dong'' Behemoth - Messe Noire Beibit Corgan - Shock kyzdar Beirut -'' Elephant Gun'' Belinda - Nada Belinda - Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama Bella Ferraro - Forgot you Ben Haenow - Greatest Moments Ben Haenow - Something I Need Ben Haenow & Kelly Clarkson - Second Hand Heart Ben Ivory ''- The Righteous Ones'' Bendirman - Ghneya Lik Benedetta Giovagnini ''- Gennaio'' Benevolent Demise - Storytime Bengü - İki Melek Bentley Jones - The Rebellion Bereczki Zoltán - Kerek egész Bermuda - Minden Walódi Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Berta Timinskaite - Reikia, Kad Reiktu Besa Kokedhima - Kaloresi i nates Beth - Ara i aquí Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Betty Who - ''All of You Betty Who -'' Heartbreak Dream'' Beyonce - Bow Down Beyonce - End Of Time Beyonce - Why don't you love me '' Beyond The Black - ''In The Shadows BFF - Outta My Head Biagio Antonacci ''- L'evento'' Bianca - Hurt Bianca Atzei -'' L'amore vero'' Bianca Atzei - La paura che ho di perderti Bianca Nicholas - Hold On To Your Dreams Bianka - A Chyo Chyo Bianka - Raga Bianka - Vesna-Leto 3 (Pro Zoyu) Biljana Sečivanović ''- Nema nade'' Bir Melek Vardi ''- Model'' Birdy - Shelter Birdy - Strange Birds Birgit Õigemeel - 365 days Birgit Õigemeel - Et Uus Saaks Alguse Birgit Õigemeel - Parem on ees Birgit Õigemeel ''- You're Not Alone'' Bjork - Moon Black M - On s'fait du mal Black Velvet - Võidusõit Blaumut - Bicicletes Blaxy Girls - Adio Blerta Gace - Sky is the limit Blitzkids mvt. - Cold Blondfire - Waves Blue - Broken Blue - Hurt Lovers Blue -'' I Can'' Blue Cafe - Love Song Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Blue Nipple Boy - Rainbow Bo Bruce - Alive Bo Bruce - Save Me Bo Bruce - The Hands I Hold Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bobby Andonov - Broken Bobby Andonov - Do You Still Love Me Bobby Andonov - Saving You Bobby Andonov -'' War is Love'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' Bogi - Feels So Right Bogi - We All Bogomil - Spri Boggie - Parfüm Bojan Bjelić -'' Mora'' Bomfunk MC's - Rock, Rocking Tha Spot Bon Iver - Blood Bank Bon Jovi - It's my Life Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero Bonnie Tyler ''- Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Boy - Little Numbers Boyce Avenue ft. Bea Miller - Roar Boyce Avenue ft. Megan Nicole - Heaven '' Boyzone - ''Who We Are Börni - Too Much Bracia - Parnassus Brainstorm ''- A Day Before Tomorrow'' Brandon Skeie & Mathias Anderle - Good For You Brasco & Sarah Riani - D'Une Blessure A L'Autre Bratiya Borisenko - Nu chto ty khochesh Brathanki - Mamo ja nie chce za mąż Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brequette -'' Más'' Brequette - Puzzle Together Brian McFadden - Real To Me Brian McFadden ft. Delta Goodrem - Mistakes Brice Conrad - Lea Brighi - Invizibila Brigita Šuler -'' Samara'' Brinck - Human British India -''I Can Make You Love Me'' Britney Spears -'' I Love Rock N Roll'' Britta Persson - Baby No Name Brodka ''- Granda'' Broods - Never Gonna Change Brooke ''- Love not war'' Brooke Candy - Everybody does Brooke Fraser - Betty Brooke Fraser -'' Kings & Queens'' Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Bruno Alexander - Fearless Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man Bryan Rice -'' Beat Of My Own Drum'' Bryan Rice - There For You Bryan Rice ft. Julie Curtain - Call Bryson Andres feat. Enigma - Counting Stars Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody Burcu Güneş - Oflaya Oflaya Buridane - Parfois on Recule Burito feat. Elka - Ty Znayesh Bustamante - A Contracorriente '''C Cairokee feat. Souad Massi - Agmal Ma Andy Caitlin De Ville - Crowe Cali Y El Dandee - Yo Te Esperaré Camo & Krooked - Cross The Line Can Banomo - Love me Back Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Capital Cities - Kangaroo Court Capital Cities - Safe & Sound Carina Dahl - (Come a Little) Closer Carina Dahl - I Don't Care Carina Dahl - It Gets Better Carina Dahl -'' We Are Who We Are'' Carla Belovari ft. Neno Belan -'' Nama najbolji'' Carmen Soliman - Kalam Kalam Carlos Costa ''- Queres Que Eu Dance ?'' Carlos Rivera - Sólo Tú Caro Emerald - Back it up Caro Emerald -'' Belong To You'' Caro Emerald - Liquid Lunch Caro Emerald - Paris Caro Emerald - Tangled Up Caro Emerald - That Man Carola - Invincible Carola -'' Säg mig var du står'' Carole Samaha - Sahranine Carolina Deslandes - Carousel Caroline Castell - Holder du Caroline Chevin - Tiptoes Carrie Underwood - Blown Away Carrie Underwood -'' Little Toy Guns'' Carrie Underwood - Something In The Water Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Glorious Cascada - Ready 4 Love Cascada - Summer of Love Cascada - The World Is In My Hands Cascada ft. Tris - Madness Cassadee Pope - I Wish I Could Break Your Heart Cassadee Pope - Wasting all these tears Cassandra Steen - Darum leben wir Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Cassandre - Ma Revolution Cassiopeia - Killer Bee Catalin Josan - Walking On Fire Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa Cats on trees - Sirens call Ceca - Da raskinem sa njom Ceca Raznatovic ''- Bruka'' Cecilie Fleur -'' Alle De Lykkelige Kærester'' Celeste Buckingham - I'm Not Sorry Celeste Buckingham - Never Be You Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celeste Buckingham - Unpredictable Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celina Ree - Se Dig Selv I Mig Céline Dion ''- Alone'' Céline Dion - Loved Me Back to Life Céline Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Céline Dion ''- Parler a mon pere'' Céline Dion - That's The Way It Is Céline Dion - You And I Celtic Woman ft. Oonagh - Tír na nÓ CeZik -'' Polak w Brytyjskim Mam Talent'' Chanty - Ritornerai Charice - Louder Charity Vance - Fancy Charlee - Boy Like You Charlee - Good to be bad Charlee - Jealous Charlee - Obvious Charlene Soraia - Ghost Charli XCX - Boom Clap Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte, Nanne & Sonja - Holding Out For A Hero Charlotte Perrelli - Any love that is love Charlotte Perrelli - Dark to the light Charlotte Perrelli - Hero Charlotte Perrelli - The Girl Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Charlotte Qvale feat. Thomas Eriksen - The Fire Chasing Grace - Free Che'Nelle -'' It's Happening Again'' Chen Aharoni - Love Suicide Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Chenoa - Quinta Dimensión Cher - Strong Enough Cher - Woman's World Cher LIoyd - Sirens Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - Oath Cheraze - Promets pas la lune Cheryl Cole ft. Tinie Tempah -'' Crazy Stupid Love'' ChianoSky ''- Walking Away'' Chiara - Here I Am Chiara - Siamo adesso Chiara - Vieni Con Me Chiara - Un giorno di sole Chihara Minori - Zero Paradise Lost Chi-li - Koshka Chinook -'' Dancing In Flames'' Chinook - Go Home Chisu - Baden Baden Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Chisu - Kolmas pyörä Chisu - Sama nainen Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World Chlöe Howl - Disappointed Chlöe Howl - Paper Heart Chlöe Howl - Rumour Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Chrissy Costanza -'' One More Night'' Christian Chavez & Anahi -'' Libertad'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz ''- What's Your Name?'' Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera ''- Beautiful'' Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Aguilera - Your Body Christina Aguilera ft. Alejandro Fernadez -'' Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti'' Christina Grimmie - I bet you don't Curse God Christina Marie -'' I'm Coming Home to You'' Christina Perri - Human Christina Rus - I don't see ya Christina Stürmer - Millionen Lichter Christina Stürmer - Was wirklich bleibt Christina Stürmer - Wir Leben Den Moment Christina Walls - Carry me to paradise Christine and the Queens -'' Paradis Perdus'' Christine Pepelyan - My One and Only Christophe Maé -'' Tombé Sous Le Charme'' Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Christophe Willem ft. Zaho - Indélébile Christopher S feat. Nalaya - Let You Go Churchill - Change Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - Work Clara Blume - Love & Starve Clara Mae - Avalon Clare Maguire ''- The Last Dance'' Clara Sofie & Rune RK - Nar Tiden Gar Baglaens Claire - Games Claudia Faniello - One Fine Day Claudia Faniello - Pure Claudia Faniello - Samsara Claudia Faniello - When It's Time Claudia Pavel - Beautiful lies Claudia Pavel - Don't miss missing you Claydee & Ruby - Do It Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be Clean Bandit ft. Sharna Bass - Extraordinary Cleo - Valerie Clueso - Freidrehen Cody Simpson - La Da Dee Colbie Caillat - Blaze Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Colbie Caillat - Try Coldplay - Christmas Lights Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Coldplay - Strawberry Swing Coldplay - Viva La Vida Colonia - Feniks Colonia - Laž za laž ColorKaleido - Gold Colton Dixon - Never Gone Conchita Wurst - Firestorm Conchita Wurst - Hereos Conchita Wurst - You Are Unstoppable Coral - Todo Está En Tu Mente Coria - Niepokój Corinne ft. Dydo - Liberi e Fragili Corson - Lost in the Air Corson - Raise Me Up (Je Respire Encore) Cory Lee - Play Dumb Coeur de Pirate - Crier Tout Bas Crazy Frog - Axel F Cristina Rus -'' I Don't See Ya'' Cristina Rus - In Doi Cro - Einmal Um Die Welt Cryptic Street ''- Indecisive'' Cserpes Laura - Élj pont úgy! Csézy - Fáj még Csézy - Utazunk Culture Beat - Mr.Vain Czesław Śpiewa - Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika Czesław Śpiewa & Mela Koteluk - Pieśń o Szczęściu C2C ''- Down The Road'' D''' Da Buzz - Alive Dada Life - Happy violence '' Daddy's Groove feat. Teammate - ''Pulse Dafina Zeqiri - Hate You, Love You Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams - Get Lucky Dagny - Backbeat Daley ft. Jessie J ''- Remember Me'' Dami Im - Alive Dami Im - Gladiator Dami Im - Living Dangerously Dami Im - Roar Dami Im - Super Love Dan Balan - Freedom Dan Balan - Lendo Calendo Dan Gautreau & Tom Howe ''- Through my eyes'' Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dane Rumble -'' Lights Go Out'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Dani Dimitrovska - Posle Tebe Dani Martin - Caminar Dania Giò - Face à Face Dania Giò - S'il nous plaît Daniel de Bourg - Crazy In Love Daniel de Bourgh - Run Daniel de Bourgh - Waking Up With You Daniel Djokić - Like It Like This '' Daniel Djokić - ''Man on fire Daniel Kajmakoski - Decenije Daniel Kandi & Dj Aligator - The Perfect Match Daniel Loeillot -'' Derniere Danse'' Daniela Rogovschi - Rise Like A Phoenix Daniela Spalla - Arruinarmelo Daniele Celona -'' La colpa'' Danielle Silcestri - A Bocca Chiusa Danna Paola - Todo Fue Un Show Danny Gokey - Hope In Front of Me Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Dara Bubamara – Galama Daria Gabdull - An Affair Daria HodMar - Iza Tvojih Rijeci Darin - En Apa Som Liknar Dig Darin - Lovekiller Darin - Nobody Knows Darin - Microphone Darin - So Yours Darin ft. Prophet of 7Lions - Mamma Mia Dark Princess & Olga Romanova - The Game Darkness Falls - Timeline Darko Ilievski -'' Da Ti Bide Sram'' Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' Darren Hayes - Stupid Mistake Dash Berlin feat. Emma Hewitt - Waiting Dashni Morad - I Am Dave feat. Tanja Kull - We're Still Here David Bisbal - Ave María David Bisbal - Diez Mil Maneras David Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca David Carreira - Boom David Carreira - Esta Noite David Civera - Me Ha Robado El Corazon David Carreira - Primeira Dama David Carreira feat. Dry -'' Obrigado La Famille'' David Deyl - Akorat David Deyl -'' Nic Nevzdavam'' David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dawid Podsiadło - Powiedż mi, że nie chcesz Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Dear Jack - Eterna Debbi - By My Side Debbi - You Take Me There Debi Nova - Drummer Boy Deborah Iurato - Anche se fuori è inverno Deborah Iurato - Libere Deborah - I Wanna Know It Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why DeeN & Verena - Voli Me Hitno Deep Zone Project -'' I Love My DJ'' Deep Zone Project - Made For Loving You Deer Bear - Sunrise DelaDap - Cash & Chaos DelaDap - Listen Up Delain - Apri Rain Delain - Get The Devil Out Of Me Delain - We Are The Others Delia - Dale Delia - Wuella Wuella Delice - Day lyubvi mne Delice - El Cielo Delilah - Go Delilah - Shades of Grey Delphic - Baiya Delta Goodrem - Hunters and the Wolves Delta Goodrem -'' Together We Are One'' Delta Goodrem - Wings Demet Akalın - Çanta Demet Akalın -'' İlahi Adalet'' Demet Akalin - Tatil Demet Akalın ft. Gökhan Özen - Nefsi Müdafaa Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato - Heart Attack '' Demi Lovato - ''Let It Go Demi Lovato - Neon Lights Demi Lovato - Old Ways Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas - This is me Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia Demy - Rodino Oneiro Denial Ahmetović - The Hardest Thing Denis Lyubimov - Lyubvy bolshe net Denise Pearson - Freak Dance Denise Rosenthal - I wanna give my heart Denise Rosenthal & La Pozze Latina - Turn It Up Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' Desislava - Never end Despina Vandi - Ola Allazoun Despina Vandi -'' Opa Opa'' Dhurata Dora - A bombi Dhurata Dora - I like dat Dhurata Dora -'' Ti don'' Diamá - La Mossa Diamá - Would You Be Mine? Diamondz ''- Ata Hakochav'' Diandra - Paha poika Diandra - Prinsessalle Diandra Flores -'' Colliding Into You'' Diandra Flores -'' I have nothing'' Diandra Flores - Lost Diandra Flores - Outta My Head Dido - Don't Believe In Love Dido - No Freedom Dido ft. Kendrick Lamar -'' Let Us Move On'' Diego Boneta - The Warrior Diego Miranda ft. Ana Free - Girlfriend Diego Miranda ft Mikkel Solnado - Turn The Lights Out Die Gerd Show - Alles Wird Gut Die Toten Hosen ''- Zamrożona Wyborowa'' Dikta - What Are You Waiting For Dilara Kazimova - Mbicnn Dillon ''- Thirteen Thirtyfive'' Dima Bilan - Mechtateli Dima Bilan - Never Let You Go Dima Bilan - Poka Dima Bilan & Anastacia - Safety Dima Bilan & Nikki Jamal - Come Into My World Dina Garipova - Quele Quele Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Dinah Nah - I Am Dinah Nah -'' Taste Your Love'' Dinara Sultan - Naydi Menya Dino Merlin - Skoljka Dionisis Shoinas- Omorfaineis ti zoi mou Ditte Marie - Overflow Divanessa - Longa Noor Divna - Moita Muzika DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Pitsi ft. Josephine - Turn Off The Lights DJ Smash ft. Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Na Rasstoyanii Dj Smash & Vengerov & Bobina ft. Matua & Averin & Kravets - Neft DJ Smash ft. Vintage ''- Moskva'' DJ Snake ft. Bipolar Sunshine - Middle DJs from Mars & Fragma - Insane DKA - Żyję lekko D'Nash ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Doc M.C. ft. Mimi Blix - Catch Me Doda - Titanium Doda - Wkręceni (High Life) Dolcenera - Accendi Lo Spirito Dolcenera -'' Fantastica'' Dolcenera - Il Mio Amore Unico Dolores O'Riordan - Human Spirit Dolores O'Riordan - The Journey Dominika Mirgova - Labut Dominika Migrova ''- Nova'' Dominika Mirgova - Prostrednik Dominika Mirgova - Prva Don Omar - Virtual diva Donatan & Cleo - Cicha Woda Donatan & Cleo - My Słowianie Donatan & Cleo - Sztorm Donatan & Cleo ft. Enej - Brać Donatan & Cleo, Kasta - B.I.T Donatan - Nie lubimy robić Donika Nuhiu -'' Chandelier'' Donika Nuhiu -'' Start a Fire'' Donny Montell - Love Is Blind Dony & Elena - Hot Girls Dor Daniel - Kore Lach Doreen Steinert - Wie konntest du nur Dorians - Fly Doris Dragovic -'' Marija Magdalena'' Dorotea Mele - Lovely on my hand Doroteja Kravcenkaite -'' I Don’t Need You Anymore'' Dotter - My Flower Dua Lipa - New Love Duffy - Rain On Your Parade Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dukai Regina - Csak szeress, vagy menj tovább Dulce Maria -'' Es Un Drama'' DUO - Panisin Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe Düki ft. Skeeny Boy - Turn Me On '''E Echosmith - Cool Kids Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love Eddie Razaz ''- Alibi'' Edita – Done With You Edita Abdieski'' ''- Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Edurne - Dudar Edurne - Painkiller Edurne - Pretty Boy Edurne & Carlos Solano - Tú Serás Para Mí (You're The One That I Want) Edyta Górniak -'' Hallelujah'' Edyta Górniak -'' Listen'' Edyta Górniak - Power Of Love Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Eglė Jakštytė - Kelyje Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eglė Jakštytė - Skrendi Eiffel 65 - I'm Blue Eileen Khatchadourian - Karouna''De Lotus Eisblume - ''Iceflowers Eisblume - Leben ist schön '' Eivør - ''Undo Your Mind Eivør ''- Wall of Silence'' Eivør Pálsdóttir - Vøka Eiza - Te Acordarás De Mi El Sueño De Morfeo (ESDM) - Lo Mejor Esta Por llegar Elaine Martins - Santificação Elaiza - Fight Against Myself Elaiza -'' I Don't Love You'' Elaiza - Lemonade Eldar Qasimov - I'm Fire Eldar Qasımov - The One Elderine & Jgupi Bani & Nuki Kokshlieshvili & Oto Poladashvili - Racha Chemi Siqvaruli Eldrine - One More Day Eldrine -'' Sardonic Smile'' Electro Morocco ''- Sweetly Down'' Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Nuxtes Kaftes Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Tables Are Turning Elen Levon - Dancing to the same song Elen Levon - Kingdom Elen Levon - Over My Head Elen Levon - Wild Child Elena Gheorghe - Acasa la noi Elena -'' Auguris'' Elena - Disco Romancing Elena - Midnight Sun Elena -'' O simpla melodie'' Elena Gheorge - Your Captain Tonight Elena Gheorge ft. Dr Bellido - Amar Tu Vida Elena Gheorge ft. Glance - Mamma Mia! (He's Italiano) Elena feat. Danny Mazo - Senor Loco Elena Risteska - Ne Mogu Elena Risteska -'' Ninanajna'' Elena Risteska - Opasno Vreme Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Elena i Lambi - Najdobro do sega Eleni Christofi - Leap of faith Eleni Foureira -'' Anemos Agapis'' Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira - Ladies (Stand Up) Eleni Foureira - Mou ‘Pan I Agapi Eleni Foureira - Pio Erotas Pethenis Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Eleni Foureira - Sweetest Love Eleni Foureira - Vazo Tin Kardia Elhaida Dani - Sje Me Elhaida Dani - Suus Eli Et Papillon - Mille querelles Eliad - Sign Eliane - Together Forever Eliane Müller - Leave a Light On Eliane Müller - Like The Water Eliane Müller - Venus & Mars Elias - Revolution Elif - Feuer Elif -'' Unter meiner Haut '' Elija - Give Me A Sign Elin Bergman - Gasoline Dream Elin Bergman -'' The Fire'' Elin Lanto - Skylight Elina Born - Burned By The Sun Elina Born - Miss Calculation Elina Born - Mystery Elina Born -'' Nothing compares to you'' Elīna Krastiņa un Edijs Šnipke -'' Noburtā'' Elisa -'' L'Anima Vola'' Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice - Il nous faut Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda '' Eliza Doolittle -'' Big When I Was Little Elizabeth Gilles - Fast Car Elizaveta - Meant Elize - Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elka - Okolo tebya Elka - Throw Ella Eyre - Bullet For You Ella Eyre - Comeback Ella Eyre -'' If I Go'' Ella Henderson - Empire Ella Henderson - Ghost Ella Henderson - Glow Ella Henderson -'' Yours'' Ella vs Mountain - Missing you Elle King - Ex's & Oh's Ellektra -'' Real Love'' Ellen Benediktson - L'Enfer Et Moi Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie - ''Co mi w duszy gra Ellie Goulding ''- Anything Could Happen'' Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding ''- Lights'' Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Ellie Mücke & Michał Wiśniewski - Liebe macht spass Ellie White -'' Zi Ceva'' Elliphant - Love me badder Elnare - Ayrildiq Elodie Frégé - Comment T'Appelles-Tu Ce Matin? Elouiz - 10 Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Eluveitie - The Call Of The Mountains Elvana Gjata - Gjaku Im Elvana Gjata - Me ty Elvana Gjata - Puthe Elvana Gjata - Si Une Elvana Gjata ft. Flori Mumajesi - Kuq e zi je ti Elvin Bikoo feat. Dilara Kazimova - Moments Elvir Mekic - Armija Elvira T - Ledyanaya Elvira T - Vse Reszeno Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Elysion -'' Bleeding'' Em - Taking Back My Heart Emel Mathlouthi - Kelmti Horra Emel Mathlouthi & Code Rouge - Horizon Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emeli Sande - Read All About It Part Emeli Sande ft. Naughty Boy - Lifted Emerentia - Silver Bullet Emerentia - Wasting Water Emii - We Own The Night Emiliana Torrini - Heartstopper Emilie Simon - Dame Emily Osment - Let's Be Friends Emily Osment - Lovesick Emilia ''- Teardrop'' Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - To Be Free'' '' Emilie Esther - Hey Love Emilie Nicolas - Pstereo Emin - Heart Keeps Beating Emin - Never Enough Emin - Wonder Emin ft. Charly Williams - Woman Emina Jahović - Da Mogu Emina Jahović - Nesanica Emina Jahović -'' Opet si Sa Njom'' Emina Jahović - Posle mene Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emir ''- Makina'' Emir - Tutuşmayan Kalmasın Emma - Arriverà L'Amore Emma - Cercavo Amore Emma - L'Amore Non Mi Basta Emma - Non E' L'Inferno Emma Bale - All I want Emma Bale - Run Emma Lewin - No Excuses Emmah Toris - Ne Intamplam Emmaly Brown - Stay Or Go Emmanuel Moire -'' Beau Malheur'' Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emmanuel Moire - Ne S'Aimer Que La Nuit Emmelie de Forest -'' Let It Fall'' Emmelie de Forest - Rainmaker Emmelie de Forest - What Are You Waiting For Emmy - Ayo Emmy - Sirelov heranum em Emmy -'' Tsiatsan/Qez gta'' Emmy feat. Super Saqo - Never Be The Same Emre Kaya - Yapboz Energy Deejays - Gravity Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enej feat Afromental - United Enrico Nigiotti -'' Qualcosa Da Decidere'' Enikő Muri - Make Me Okay Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Enrique Iglesias ft. Ciara - Takin' Back My Love Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno Y Gente De Zona - Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams - Finally Found You Enrique Iglesias ft. Wisin & Yandel - No Me Digas Que No Entela Zhula ''- Per Ty Kam Nevoje'' Entics - Karaoke Entwine - Closer Enxhi Nasufi - Save me Enya ''- May it be'' Era - Ameno Era Istrefi ft. Mixey - E dehun Erasure-'' I Could Fall In Love'' Erdem Kınay & Merve Özbey - Helal Ettim Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Eric Saade - Coming Home Eric Saade -'' It's Gonna Rain'' Eric Saade - Manboy Eric Saade - Marching Eric Saade - Popular Eric Saade - Winning Ground Erik - Yerani imanam Erik Grönwall - Higher Erik Grönwall - Is It True Erik Segerstedt & Tone Damli - Hello Goodbye Erika - I don't know Erika - Lubov ne verit tsifram Erika -'' Nego popolam'' Erika - Ves Mir Erin - Vanha sydän Erlend Bratland - Silent Sister Eros Ramazzotti -'' Un Ángel Como El Sol Tú Eres'' Eros Ramazzoti - Un'Emozione Per Sempre Esma Redzepova - Caje Sukarije Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' ET - Pridi bez razloga ! Etana -'' I am not afraid'' Euroband - Fire Euroband - This Is My Life Eva & The Heartmaker - Gone In A Flash Eva & The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Eva Bushmina - Religia Eva K. Anderson - Hello - Go With The Flow Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Ruiz - Que Has Hecho Con Mi Vida Eva Simons - I Don't Like You Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever'' Evanescence ''- Lithium'' Evanescence - ''My Immortal' '' Eve Angeli ''- Viens'' Evridiki ''- Comme çi Comme ça'' Evridiki - Lepides Eugenia Vlasova - Kiev-Odessa Eurotrash - Play Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna -'' I Will Always Love You'' Ewa Farna - Monster High Ewa Farna - Rutyna Ewelina Lisowska - Hurt Ewelina Lisowska -'' Jutra nie będzie'' Ewelina Lisowska - W Stronę słońca '' Ewert and The Two Dragons -'' Good Man Down Ewert and The Two Dragons - Pictures '''F Fabiënne Bergmans -'' Feelings'' Fabiënne Bergmans ft. Brahim Fouradi -'' Hou Me Vast'' Fabienne Louves - Ned Met Mer Fabrizio Faniello ''- I Do'' Fabryka - The Good Insight Fahrenhaidt - Lights Will Guide Me Fahrenhaidt ft. Emmelie de Forest - Wildfire Faith Hill ''- There You'll Be'' Fall Out Boy - Irresistible Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Give us a little love Fallulah - I Lay My Head Fallulah - Out Of It Fame On Fire ft. Twiggy -'' Black Widow'' Fanya - Fermi Noi Farid Gasanov - Yaşa Farid Mammadov -'' K Tebye'' Faydee - Maria Faye - Water Against The Rocks Featuring Bobby Newberry & Melody Thornton -'' Bulletproof'' Fearrington -'' 10000 Grunde'' Fefe Dobson - In Better Hands Fefe Dobson - Stuttering Fehérvári Gábor Alfréd - Mary Joe Felix Cartal Feat. Maja Ivarsson - Tonight Feminnem - Lako Je Sve Feminnem - Srce se bori Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Ferras ft. Katy Perry - Legends Never Die Fifth Harmony - Sledgehammer Filipa Ruas - Tenso Filipa Sousa - Sunset Lovers Filipe Guerra ft. Nalaya Brown - Leave Me Alone Filipos - Believe Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' First Aid Kit ''- Emmylou'' First Aid Kit - My Silver Lining Five Finger Death Punch - Far From Home FKA twigs - Papi Pacify Flaka Krelani ''- T'Boj me Rock'' Flava & Stevenson feat. Cesca Lara – Love a Paris Flood of Rain - Submerge Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- No Light No Light'' Florence + The Machine - Over the love Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Florence + The Machine - Ship To Wreck Florent Mothe - Arrête Flori Mumajesi ft. Argjentina Ramosaj - Ku isha une Florina Perez - Llamame Florina Florrie - Little White Lies Florrie - Shut You Down Fly Project - Musica Fly Project - Toca Toca Fluer East - Sax Fool's Champagne - Where Are You Now Foxes - Amazing Foxes - Better Love Foxes - Glorious Foxes - Holding onto Heaven Foxes -'' Let Go For Tonight'' Foxes - Youth Francesca Battistelli - Write your story Francesca Michielin - Amazing Francesca Michielin - Distratto Francesca Michielin -'' L'amore esiste'' Francesca Michielin - Sola Francesca Michielin - Tutto quello che ho Francine Jordi - Gegen Dich Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - Ordinary Day Franka ''- San'' Freaky Fortune - Gi Kai Ouranos Freaky Fortune - Our Destiny Freaky Fortune - Stronger Freaky Fortune - Paradise Fredrik Kempe & Sanna Nielsen - Du och jag mot varlden Fredrika Stahl - Willow Free Deejays - Mi Ritmo Fréro Delavega - Le Chant Des Sirènes Fréro Delavega - Mon petit pays Frida Amundsen –'' Closer'' Frida Amundsen - What If Frida Gold - 6 Bilionen Frida Gold - Die Dinge haben Sich veraendert Frida Gold ''- Komm zu mir nach Haus '' Frida Gold - Liebe Ist Meine Rebellion Frida Gold - Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen Frida Hyvonen - The Modern Fridrik Ómar - I Want To Know Fridrik Ómar og Frostrósir - Vetrarnótt Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' Funda - Hoppa F(x) ''- Hot Summer'' G''' Gabi Tóth - Sors Gabriela Gunčíková -'' Buď dál jen můj'' Gabriela Gunčíková - Cerny andel Gabriela Gunčíková - Zůstanu napořád Gabriella - Fighter Gabriella Cilmi -'' Symmetry'' Gabrielle -'' 5 Fine Frøkner'' Gabrielle ''- Bordet'' Gabrielle - Mellom Skyene Gabrielle - Mildt Sagt Gabrielle - Regn Fra Blå Himmel Gabrielle Aplin - Home Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me Gala -'' Lose Yourself In Me'' Gala - Taste of Me Galaxies -'' I Don´t Want This Love'' Galena ft. Faydee - Habibi Gamze Sayın - Can't Live Garou - Avancer Gavin DeGraw - Fire G.E.M. - Someday I'll Fly Genta -'' Pa Ty'' Genta Ismajli -'' E Kam Provuar'' Georgi Kay -'' In My Mind'' Georgina Tarasiuk - Niedorosła miłość Gerli Rosenfeld -'' Wild Me'' Germán Díaz - De Enero A Diciembre Gers Pardoel - Louise Gerson Galván - Te Recuerdo Get Free - Átvágyás Getter Jaani - Ära kahetse Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - Must Klaver Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Getter Jaani - Teater Gianluca - Light Me Up Gienek Loska & Maciej Maleńczuk - You Can't Judge a Book Gigi Radics - Beauty Sleep Gigi Radics - Brown-Eyed Girl Gigi Radics - Over You Gigi Radics, Kati Wolf, Szonja Oroszlán - A Szív Dala (Pirosban a nőkért) Gille - Grenade Gin Wigmore -'' Black Sheep'' Gin Wigmore - Devil In Me Gin Wigmore - Written In The Water Die Regardless Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgia -'' Io fra tanti'' Giorgia - La Mia Stanza Giorgia - Quando una stella muore Giorgia feat. Eros Ramazzotti - Inevitabile Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Mazonakis - Patas Ta Oria Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Giorgos Tsalikis ft. Master Tempo - Ta Perastika Mou Gipsy.cz - Aven Romale Girls Aloud ''- Something New'' Girls' Generation - Galaxy Supernova Girmantė - Tik Leisk Gisela - Él Es Ella Gisela - Sugarwood Giulia bway - La Mia Citta Giulia y Los Tellarini - Warszawa Giuseppe Giofré - Break Giusy Ferreri -'' Il Mio Universo'' Giusy Ferreri - Novembre Giusy Ferreri - Volevo te Givemeister - Bad romance GJan - Losin you GJan - Need Your Love GJan -'' Nobody Around'' GJan ''- Not Afraid'' GJan -'' Now You'' GJan -'' One More Drink'' GJan - Tattoo Gjira ft. Argjentina Ramosaj - Deja Vu Glamour ''- Osen'' Glasperlenspiel - Geiles Leben Glennis Grace -'' Als je mij weer aankijk'' Glennis Grace -'' Ik Ben Niet Van Jou'' Glennis Grace en Edwin Evers -'' Wil Je Niet Nog 1 Nacht'' Gloria Trevi - Las Pequeñas Cosas Glorious Inc -'' We Got The Power'' Go Back To The Zoo - I'm The Night Goca Trzan - Voleo si skota Gogol Bordello - Wonderlust King Goldfrapp -'' Rocket'' Goldi Halili - Find Me Goldi Halili - Rroj per Dashurine Gommalar - Havalaniyor Googoosha - Night Goran Karan - Jubin Te, Jubin Goryachiy Shokolad -'' Dve Nedeli Raya'' Gossip - Get a Job Gossip - Move In The Right Direction Gökçe - Tuttu Fırlattı Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Grafa - Nevidim Greenjolly - Razom Nas Bahato Gregor Salto & Kaoma - Lambada 3000 Greta - Due come tutti Greta - L'estate Greta Salóme - Everywhere around me Greta Salóme -'' If You Wanna Go'' Greta Salóme'' ''- In the Silence '' Greta Salome - ''These Last Days of Summer Greta Salóme, Heida og Guðrún Árný - Aldrei sleppir mér Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - Armageddon Grete Paia - I'm over you Grete Paia - Püüame Droone Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Grigorij Leps & Ani Lorak - Zerkala Gromth ft. Emil Solli-Tangen - Alone Groove Coverage - Poison Grzegorz Hyży & Tabb - Na Chwilę Guano Apes - Oh What A Night Guena LG Feat. Bryan Rice - Stay Awake GuGabriel - Salvation Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Guillemots ''- Trains To Brazil'' Gulsen - Yatcaz Kalkcaz Ordayim Gülşen feat. Murat Boz - İltimas Gultekin Garadaghly - Love Me Back Guri Schanke - Ven A Bailar Conmigo Guus Mulder - The Story Behind The Song Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır Guy Sebastian - Alive Guy Sebastian -'' Like a Drum'' '''H Ha-Ash - Perdón, Perdón Habibe Ostreni - Nisu tash Hadise - Deli Oğlan Hadise - Düm Tek Tek Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise ''- Superman'' Hadise - Visal Hafdis Huld - Action Man Haik Solar, Arni Rock feat. Masheé - Unwanted Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself Haim - Don't Save Me Haim -'' The Wire'' Halestorm - Bad Romance Halina Mlynkova - Aż do Dna Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Halina Mlynkova - Ostatni raz Haloo Helsinki! - Beibi Haloo Helsinki! - Maailma on tehty meitä varten Haloo Helsinki! - Pulp Fiction Hamaki - Nefsi Aba'a Ganbo Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt - Glorious Hande Yener ft.Volga Tamöz - Biri Var Hanna ''- Et si'' Hanna - La Filarmónica Hanna - Ya Prosto Tvoya Hanna Pakarinen - Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go Hanna Pakarinen - Jokapäiväinen Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen ''- Stronger Without You'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Hanne Sørvaag - Oh, December Hanne Sørvaag -'' Say Hello to Goodbye'' Hanz Zimmer -'' Discombobulate'' Harel Skaat - Hollow Harel Skaat - Le'an Harel Skaat - Kama Od Efshar Harel Skaat - SheYavou Aleinu (Come On Us) Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Hasmik & DerHova - Anhnar Hasmik Karapetyan ''- Sirun Asa Barev'' Hatsune - Miku World is mine Havana Brown - Flashing Lights Havana Brown - Spread A Little Love Havana Brown - You'll Be Mine Hawk Nelson -'' Diamonds'' HeartBeat - Bukra Fi Mishmish Heather Small - Proud Hedley - Kiss you inside out Hedley - Perfect Hedley - One Life Heidi Happy - Down Town Hej Matematik ''- Party i provinsen'' Helen Adamson - Once In A Lifetime Helen Adamson - Sinuga Koos Helen Adamson ft. Lana Shea - Burn Helena - Paper House Helena Panayi -'' Ipervoles'' Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' Helena Paparizou - Mr.Perfect Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene Helena Paparizou - Popular Helena Paparizou - Save Me Helena Paparizou - Set Your Heart On Me Helena Paparizou - Survivor Helena Paparizou ''- Tha Me Allios'' Helena Zetova - Love me again Helene Fischer - Atemlos durch die Nacht Helene Fischer - Fehlerfrei Helene Fischer - Feuerwerk Helene Fischer - Te Queiro Hélène Segar - All For You Helly Luv - Risk It All Henrik Lundholm - Stranger Henrik Wikstrom - Beautiful Day Hera Björk - Because You Can Hera Bjork -'' Falling again'' Hera Björk ''- Je Ne Sais Quoi '' Hera Björk - My heart Hera Bjørk - Someday Hera Bjork & Chiara - 9 to 5 Two Divas Hera Bjork & Haffi Haff & Blaz Roca - Finnum Astina Hersi - Animon Hey Ocean! - Big Blue Wave Hien - No More Hien - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Hien - The Way I Do Hien - ''Who Matters Highasakita - Since Last Wednesday HIM - No Love Hind - Make it Count Hind ''- Your heart belongs to me'' Hitomi Shimatani - Destiny Hitomi Shimatani - Falco HND -'' Me jääme ellu'' HollySiz - Come Back To Me HollySiz - Tricky Game HomeTown - The Night We Met HomeTime -'' Where I Belong'' Honey - No One Hoodie Allen ft. Ed Sheeran -'' All About It'' Hooverphonic - Ether Horányi Juli - Electrical Hot Chip - I Feel Better Hot Play - Only Girl (In The World) HouseTwins ft. Elle - Never Hozier - Take Me To Church Hristina - Dernière Danse Hugh Laurie - Louisiana Blues Huong Tram - I Will Always Love You Hurts - Blind Hurts ''- Confide in me'' Hurts - Miracle Hurts - Rolling Stone Hurts - Some Kind Of Heaven Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love'' Hymns From Nineveh -'' A Kid on the Beach'' I''' I Blame Coco - In spirit golden I Blame Coco ft. Robyn - Caesar Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Babski Świat Ich Troje - Prawo Icona Pop - All Night Icona Pop -'' Get lost'' Icona Pop - I Love It Ida - I Can Be Ida - Maybe I Like It Ida - Underdog Ida Corr -'' I Found Her'' Ida Corr -'' What Goes Around Comes Around '' Ida LaFontaine - Anthem Ida LaFontaine - Shut Up And Kiss Me Ida LaFontaine - Yolo Idina Menzel - I Stand Idit Halevi - It's my time Ifi Ude - Fala Ifi Ude - My Baby Gone '' Ifigenia - ''Gia Sena Iiris ''- Just Like An Ogre'' Iiris ''- Melyse'' Il Volo - Canzone per te Ilanit - Ey sham Ilaria Porceddu - Libera Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilse DeLange ''- Hurricane'' Ilse DeLange -'' Puzzle Me'' Ilse DeLange - We Are One Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World Imagine Dragons - Radioactie Imany - Slow Down Imany ''- You will never know'' Imany feat. Tété - Un Gospel Pour Madame (Pray For Help) Imelda May ''- It's Good To Be Alive'' Imelda May - Mayhem Imelda May - Wild Woman Imnul Crizei - KK Maka In Yan & YES17 - Subbota InCulto - Eastern European Funk India Martinez ''- Vencer Al Amor'' Indica - In Passing Indica - Linnansa Vanki Indica - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indila - Derniere Danse Indila - Ego Indila - Feuille D'automne Indila - Love Story Indila - Tourner Dans Le Vide Indila - S.O.S Indilla - Run, Run Indochine - Alice & June Industry - Me Baby's Waiting Ines - Once In A Lifetime Ines ''- Pilvepiir'' Infernal - From Paris to a Berlin Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Inga & Anush -'' Hay Hay'' Inga & Anush - Ser Yerevan In Grid -'' Le Dragueur'' Ingrid Michaelson - Time Machine Ingrid Olava - The Guest Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles In-Jan - Pofig Inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Inka - Blame me Inna - Crazy Sexy Wild Inna - J'Adore Inna ''- Oare'' Inna Feat. Reik - Dame Tu Amor Inna Modja - La Fille Du Lido Inna Modja - Outlaw Innocence - Houdini Girl Innocence - Jeopardy Intars Busulis ''- Viss ir iespejams'' Instrumenti - Aeon River Instrumenti ''- Medicine'' Instrumenti - Pilnigi Viens In vivo ft BoyanT - Moje Leto Ionel Istrati - Wake Me Up IOWA - Ulybajsia Ira Losco - Dead or Alive Ira Losco - Me Luv u Long Time Ira Losco - Shouldn't Have To Bother Ira Losco - The Way It's Meant To Be Ira Losco feat David Leguess -'' The Person I Am'' İrem Derici - Nabza Göre Şerbet Irem Derici -'' Zorun Ne Sevgilim'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irina Dubcova - Yesh, molish, lyubi... Irma - I know Irma - Save Me Irresistible feat. Carlprit - Elevator Isa - Drum & Bass Isa - Undo Isa -'' What Are We '' Isabella Castillo - Grachi Isabelle Boulay - Je ne t'en veux pas Isini Tamta - Ik Amboben Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Iva Fruhlingova -'' Hey Hey Hey'' Ivan Dorn - Nenavizhu Ivan Dorn -'' Severnoye Siyaniye'' Ivan Dorn - Stycamen Ivan Dorn -'' Tak Silno'' Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Marić ''- Tebe Voljeti'' Ivana Selakov -'' Bolujem Godinama'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivana Selakov & DJ Shone ''- Probijam Led'' Ivarsson, Bang & Neumann - Shiney Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Ivi Adamou - Ponane Oi Agapes Ivi Adamou ''- Sose Me'' Ivi Adamou - To Mistiko Mou Na Vreis Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness Ivy Levan - Who Can You Trust Ivy Quainoo - Atomic Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me '' Ivy Quainoo - ''Wildfires (Light It Up) Iyeoka - Simply Falling Iza Lach - Nic Więcej Iza Lach - Sąd Ostateczny Izia - La vague Izia - So Much Trouble '' Izzy Bizu - ''White Tiger '''J Jaap Reesema - Mijn Wereld Op Z'n Kop Jabberwocky feat. Elodie Wildstars -'' Photomaton'' Jack Savoretti - Written In Scars' Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It Jacqueline Govaert -'' Simple Life'' Jacquie Lee - Broken Ones Jade Ewen - Burn It Up Jade Ewen - It's My Time Jade Ewen - My Man Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jae -'' The Fall'' Jagoda Kret - Home Jahméne Douglas -'' Down For Love'' Jahméne Douglas -'' You Pulled Me Through'' Jake Bugg - Broken Jakob Karlberg - Fan va bra Jamal ''- DEFTO'' Jamala - It's Me Jamala Jamala ''- Ya tebya lyublyu'' James Arthur - Get Down James Arthur - Impossible James Arthur - Stronger James Bay -'' Hold Back The River'' James Bay - If You Ever Want To Be In Love James Blunt - Heart to Heart James Blunt - Postcards James Blunt - Working It Out James Cottriall - Givin' Up Jamie McDell - Crash James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Jamie Johnson - Back To The Start Jamie Johnson - Give It Jamie Lynn Spears - How Could I Want More Jan Oliver - Dancing Alone Jan Oliver – Stay Young Jana Kramer - Love Janet Devlin - House of Cards Janet Devlin - Suantraí Meisciuil Janet Leon - Heartstrings Janet Leon - Hollow Janet Leon - New Colours Janet Leon - Heartache On The Dance Floor Janet Devlin -'' Wonderful'' Janna - Läpinäkyvä Janna -'' Sä et ole hullu'' Janne - Shiny lights Janne Saar - Kilimanjaro Janne Schra - Different Jannika B - Hulluksi onnesta Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jannika B - Šiva Jaquie Lee - Right On Jarryd James - Do You Remember Jasie Kruz - It's Over Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Jasmin - Mit Rette Element Jasmine - Svadebnyye Istoriip Jasmine Thompson - Rather Be Jason Paige - Gotta Catch'em All Javiera Mena - Luz de piedra de luna Jay & Lianie - In A Moment Like This Jaya Awinja - Heart Right Here Jedward - Luminous Jeff Who ''- Congratulations'' Jelena Karluesa ''- Insomnia'' Jelena Karleusa - Sodoma i Gomora Jelena Karleusa & Teca - Krimi Rad Jelena Rozga - Dobitna Kombinacija Jelena Rozga - Razmazena Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Rozga - Zivot Je Cudo Jelena Tomasevic - Ime moje Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jelena Tomasevic ft. Bora Dugić - Oro Jelle van Dael -'' Lie Machine'' Jelonek ''- Romantic Revenge'' JEM - They JEM - Zoom Jem&Wick - Bring Me To Life Jen Titus - Oh Death Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenifer - Au Soleil Jenifer - L'amour & Moi Jenifer - Les Jours Electriques Jenifer - Poupee De Cire, Poupee De Son Jenifer -'' Sur le fil'' Jenn Ayache - Acide Jenni Jaakkola - Tämä on unta Jenni Vartiainen ''- Duran Duran'' Jenni Vartiainen - Ihmisten Edessä Jenni Vartainen - Junat ja naiset Jenni Vartiainen - Missä muruseni on Jenni Vartianen - Nettin Jenni Vartiainen - Suru on kunniavieras Jennifer Braun - I Care For You Jennifer Hudson - I still love you Jennifer Hudson - Spotlight Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jennifer Lopez - First Love Jennifer Lopez - Invading My Mind Jennifer Lopez ''- Papi'' Jennifer Lopez - Waiting For Tonight Jennifer Rostock - Mein Mikrofon Jenny Berggre - Here I Am Jenny Berggren '- 'Let Your Heart Be Mine Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jenny May - La Bamba Jens Marni - Misery Jeronimo - Sacrifice Jesika - Niekończąca się opowieść Jesper Jenset - Never Coming Back Jesper Nohrstedt - Take Our Hearts Jesper Nohrstedt - Sunshine Jesse & Joy - Me Voy Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessica Mauboy - Beautiful Jessica Mauboy - Because Jessica Sutta - Show Me Jessika Muscat - Hypnotice Jessie J - Domino Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessie K - Badman Jessie Pitts - Zombie Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jetski Safari feat. Helen Corry - Like A Lie Jetta - Feels Like Coming Home Jetta - I'd Love To Change The World Jezus MaRia Peszek - Sorry Polsko Jimi Constantine - Party to Party Joanna -'' L'ecole Des Duplicates'' Joanna Liszowska ''- Conga'' Joel Brandenstein - Too Close Joelle - Save Me Joey Moe - Skakmat John Legend - Glory John Legend - Tonight John Mamann ft. Kika -'' Love Life'' John Martin - Anywhere For You John Newman - Cheating John Newman - Love Me Again Johannes Oerding - Jemanden wie dich Johnny Ruffo - On Top JoJo - Disaster JoJo - Save My Soul JoJo - Too Little Too Late JoJo - When Love Hurts Jolin Tsai - Dà Yìshùjiā (The Great Artist) Jolin Tsai & Namie Amuro - I'm Not Yours Jomy - Lonely Without You Jon Henrik - Daniels Jojk Jonesic ft. Ally Hana - L'un Sans l'autre Joni - Chain You Joni - Reverse The Rain Jordin Sparks - Battlefield Jordin Sparks - Duble Tap Jordin Sparks - S.O.S. (Let The Music Play) Jorge González - Aunque Se Acabe El Mundo Jose Galtsteo - Beautiful life Josef Hedinger -'' About Being Alone'' Josef Johanssón ''- ''''Blickar Kan Mörda Joss Stone - Son Of A Preacher Man Joss Stone - The High Road Joss Stone - The Love We Had (Stays On My Mind) Joss Stone ''- You had me'' Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolić - Moli Moli Jovana Nikolić - Screcan put Joyce Jonathan -'' Ça Ira'' Joyce Jonathan - Tant pis Jónsi - Animal Arithmetic Jónsi - Gathering Storie JTR - Ride Judah Gavra - We're Beautiful Judith - Fais Passer Le Mot Juli - Insel Julia Gavrilova - Unbelievable Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Julia Plaksina - Never ever Julia Savicheva - Skazhi Mnye Nye Chto Takoye Lyubov' Julia Star - Panorama Julia Star -'' You Lift Me Up'' Julia van der Toorn -'' You And I'' Julia Volkova - Davai Zakrutim Zemlyu Julia Volkova & Dima Bilan -'' Cyka'' Julian Perretta - Wildfire Juliana Pasha – It’s All About You Juliana Pasha & Luis Ejlli - Sa E Shite Zemren Juliane Chleide - Corps à corps Julie Bergan - Younger Julie Berthelsen -'' Butterfly'' Julie Bjerre - Zero Julie Wanna i Kolka - Maloletnyaya doch Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment Julien Doré - Paris-Seychelles Justice Crew - Que Sera Justin Breit - Made in the USA Justin Timberlake - Mirrors Justin Young ft. Colbie Caillat -'' Puzzle Pieces'' Justyna Kuśmierczyk - Nasze Ulice Justyna & Boban - Kto Wciska Mi Kit Justyna Steczkowska - Boskie Buenos Justyna Steczkowska - Święta Przegięta Juveniles - Fantasy K''' Kaiia - Uhodi Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaizers Orchestra - Mr Kaizer, Hans Constanse Og Meg Kaja Czulewicz - You Know The Way Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kaliopi -'' Lokomotiva'' Kaliopi ''- Tvoja'' Kaliopi - Vucića Kallay Saunders Band - Victory Kalle Johansson - Den där dan Kalomira - Hot Kalomira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomira ''- This Is The Time (Tango)'' Kaltrina Selimi -'' Hajt'' Kamaliya – Butterflies Kamaliya - I'm Alive Kamaliya - Never Wanna Hurt You Kamaliya & Thomas Anders - No Ordinary Love Kamil Bednarek - Think About Tomorrow Kamil Mikulčík & Nela Pocisková - Leť Tmou Kara - Jumping Karen DeBattista - Jien Ma Naħdimx Kari Amirian - Jump Into My Heart And Stay '' Kari Amirian ''- Stronghold Karim Kamel feat. Dani Dimitrovska & Si Lemhaf - Hekayat Fi Bladi (Never Give Up) Karise Eden - Dynamite Karlien van Jaarsveld - Hande Karlijn - Victorious Karmin - Hello Karmin -'' Pumped Up Kicks'' Karolina Gočeva - Mojot Svet Karolina Gočeva - Toj Karpe Diem ''- Byduer I Dur'' Karpie Diem - Snovit Karpe Diem - Toyota'n til Magdi Kasabian - Eez-eh Kase & Anderz Wrethov - One Life Kasia Cerekwicka -'' Na Kolana'' Kasia Gomoła - Jak Chcesz Kasia Lins - Reason Kasia Nosowska - Era Retuszera Kasia Popowska - Angels Kasia Popowska - Wszystko, co mam Kat Deluna - Drop It Low Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Kat DeLuna feat. Busta Rhymes - Run The Show Katastrofe - Holde Rundt Deg Kate - Din vina ta Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan - Désenchantée Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ''- La Promesse'' Kate Ryan - Not Alone Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Kate Wax - Archetype Katerina Lioliou -'' Itan Ligo'' Katerina Stikoudi - Tatouáz Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerina Zivkovic - Devet Meseci Katerine - Treat Me Like A Lady Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Katharine McPhee - My Destiny Kathleen Reiter - Klum lo ozer li Kathleen Reiter - Mind of a gambler Kati Wolf - Az, aki voltam '' Kati Wolf - ''From Sarah With Love Kati Wolf - Hívjuk Elő! Kati Wolf ''- Vár a holnap'' Kati Wolf ''- What about my dreams ?'' Kati Wolf - When love takes over Katia Aveiro -'' Boom Sem Parar'' Katia Aveiro - Latina de cuerpo y alma Katie Melua - A Happy Place Katie Melua - Moonshine Katie Melua - The Flood Katir Helena Kalaoja ''- Nouruus On Seikkailu'' Kato Callebaut - Break Out Kato & Safri Duo feat. Björnskov - Dimitto (Let Go) Katra - Beast Within Katra - Kuunpoika Katrīna Bindere - Kā vēji skrien Katrina Kaif - Dhoom Machale Dhoom Katrine Lukins - You Are The Reason Katy B - 5AM Katy B - Crying for No Reason Katy B - Still Katy B feat. Ms. Dynamite - Lights On '' Katy Carr - ''Mała little Flower Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katy Satyn - Magical Sensation Katya Bazhenova - Spasibo tebe, leto ! Katya Bright - Kiev_FLY Katya Ryabova - Romeo And Juliet Katzenjammer - A Bar In Amsterdam Katzenjammer - Rock - Paper - Scissors Kari Amirian - Anew Karina Krysko - Skambinė - jausmų labirinte Kaya - Htela bih Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Kayah & Goran Bregovic -'' Prawy do lewego'' Kayna Samet - Je T'aimais Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kejsi Tola -'' Iceberg'' Kejsi Tola - Perendeshe e fantazise Kejsi Tola ''- S'jemi më atje'' Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes Kelly Clarkson - Catch My Breath Kelly Clarkson - Heartbeat Song Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You Kelly Clarkson ''- People Like Us'' Kelly Clarkson - Tie it up Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kendi - Aşka inanmaz Kendji Girac - Andalouse Kendji Girac - Baïla Amigo Kendji Girac - Color Gitano Kendji Girac -'' Conmigo'' Kendji Girac - Cool Kent - Var är vi nu Kenza Farah - Briser Les Chaînes Kenza Farah - J'ai pas le choix Kenza Farah - Marseille je t'aime Kenza Farah - Mohamed Kenza Farah -'' Sans jamais se plaindre'' Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kerli - Can't Control The Kids Kerli ''- The Lucky Ones'' Kerli ''- Zero Gravityl'' Kerli Kõiv & SNBRN -''Raindrops'' Kesh You - Asykpa Kesh You - Persona Kesh You - Rizamyn Ke$ha - Die Young Kevin - Crashing Kevin Karla & La Banda - Hey Te Conozco Kevin Karla & La Banda - I Knew You Were Trouble Kevin Walker - Belong Kéyoh - K.O. Love Khaled -'' C'est La Vie'' Khaled Feat. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya Kids Of 88 -'' Just a Little Bit'' Kiesza - Hideaway Kika - Guess It's Alright Kika - Stars Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight Kim - Thelo Edo Na Meino Kim Cesarion - Undressed Kim-Lian - Break the Ice Kimberly Anne - Liar Kimberly Caldwell –'' Naked'' Kimbra - 90s Music Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings - Bikini Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Klara - Enchanted Klara. ft. Edna Green - Home Kledi Bahiti ft. Samanta Karavella - Me Jeto Klee - Gold KlejNuty - Zaklęta Antylopa Knoll Gabi - Sweet Memories Kocham Cię Polsko Team - Kocham Cię Kodaline - One Day Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome - Voitleja Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Rannamaja Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Kokoro - Forest God Kokoro - Tasmanian Devil Koldun -'' Surrender'' Kontrust - Bomba Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kove ft. Moko - Hurts Koza Mostra - Ti kano edo Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Krewella - Alive Krisia Todorova -'' #Discover'' Krista - Incomplete Krista Siegfrids -'' Better On My Own'' Krista Siegfrids - Can You See Me Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Krista Siegfrids - Marry Me Krista Siegfrids - More Is More Krista Siegfrids - On & Off Kristiana - Zaribenata Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristina - Odnijela Te Votka Kristína - Rozchodový Reggaeton Kristína - Zatváram Oči Objímam Kristina Maria - FML x2 Kristina Maria - Move Like a Soldier Kristina Maria - You Don't Have The Right To Cry Kristina Maria ft. JC Chasez - Animal Kristina Pelakova - Navzdy Kroatien - Croatia - Hrvatska - Lijepa li si Krystl - Circles Krystl - Home Krystl - Undefeatable Krzysztof Zalewski - Jaśniej Ksenia Sitnik - Non Stop Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' Kurt Calleja -'' Over And Over'' Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ponponpon Kygo ft. Will Heard - Nothing Left Kygo & Ella Henderson - Here For You Kyla La Grange - Catalyst Kyla La Grange - Vampire Smile Kyla La Grange - Walk Through Walls Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way Kyo - Le Graal '''L La Dama - Estrella Fugaz Lacuna Coil - Our Truth Ladi6 - Like Water Ladies of Soul - I'll carry you Lady Gaga - Applause Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic LaFee ''- Ich Bin'' LaFee - Wer Bin Ich LaGaylia Frazier ''- Dr Frankenstein'' Lais - Kalima Kadara Laïs - t Smidje'' Laka - Macko LaLa Band feat. John Puzzle - Dance Dance Dance Laleh ''- Elephant'' Laleh ''- Vårens Första Dag'' Lama - Angel Lama - Probach Lama - Trimay Lambe Alabakovski - Ke Te Cekam Jas Lana Jurčević - Bad Boys Lana Jurčević - Ludo Ljeto Lana Jurčević - Nitko i nista Lana Jurcevic - Okovi na srcu! Lana Jurčević i Luka Nizetic - Prava ljubav Lana Del Rey ''- Summertime Sadness'' Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful Lana Jurčević - Duša Hrvatska Lana Jurčević - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh - Dia Cero La Oreja de Van Gogh - El Primer Dia del Resto de Mi Vida La Oreja de Van Gogh - Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' La Roux - Quicksand Lara Fabian - Deux Ils, Deux Elles Lara Fabian & Mustafa Ceceli - Make Me Yours Tonight Lara Lee & Gabriel - All For You Lara Scandar - Chains Lari Lu - Nad ziemią Las Ketchup ''- Un de vez en cuando'' Lasgo - Feeling Alive Lasgo - Sky High Lasgo - Something Lasse Kjær - Hvileløst Omkring Latin Lovers - Vous les femmes (Pobre Diablo) Laura Cserpes - Fly Laura Csepres - Ments meg ha fáj! Laura Cserpes - Most kezdődik el Laura Cserpes - Úgysincs Más Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Laura Izibor - Perfect Love Laura Jansen - Golden Laura Jansen - Queen Of Elba Laura Jansen ''- Use Somebody'' Laura Marie -'' No Me Mientas Mas'' Laura Mvula - Green Garden Laura Närhi - Epäilys Laura Närhi - Tämä on totta Laura O'Neill - You Don't Remember Me Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laura Pausini -'' I Surrender'' Laura Pausini - Io Canto Laura Pausini -'' It's No Goodbye'' Laura Pausini feat. Kylie Minogue -'' Limpido'' Laura Pausini & Thalia - Sino a ti Laura Poldvere - 2020 Laura Tesoro - Outta Here Laura van Kaam - Be Like You Laura Welsh - Break The Fall Laura Welsh - Cold Front Laura Welsh - Undiscovered Lauren Aquilina - Fools Lauren Aquilina - Lovers Or Liars Lauren Aquilina - Sinners Lauren Daigle - First Laurence Revey - Immortal Laurent Pagna & Natasha St-Pier - La vie ne s'arrête pas Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Lauris Reiniks & Aisha - Pasakā Laurita ''- Yes'' Layana ''- Ur e im tghamarde'' Lavika - My Only One Lavika - Summer Lawson ''- Learn To Love Again'' Lawson - Roads Le Grand Bateau - Helena Le Kid - Oh My God Le Maine -'' Daughter Of A King'' L.E.J - La dalle Lea Michele - Cannonball Lea Michele - On My Way Lea Michele - What Is Love? Leandro - Mas Quem Será '' Leanne Mitchell - ''Pride Ledina Celo - Tommorow I Go Leïla Lanova -'' Que toi'' Lela - Tears of regret LemON - Nice LemON - Scarlett Lemonade Mouth ''- Determinate'' Lena - Neon Lena - Pink Elephant Lena - Stardust Lena - Taken By A Stranger Lena - Touch A New Day Lena - Traffic Lights Lena - Wild & Free Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina - Lift Me Up Lena Katina ''- Mr. Saxobeat'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lena Katina - Who I Am Lena Marlin & Lovebugs - Avalon Lene Marlin -'' How Would It Be'' Lena Park - Completely Lenka - Everything At Once Lenka - Show Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Lenna Kuurmaa and Mart Avandi - Tule Kui Leebe Tuul Leo Aberer - Es Tut So Weh Leon Else - Protocol Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis ''- Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis - Fire Under My Feet Leona Lewis - Happy Leona Lewis - I see You Leona Lewis - I Will Always Love You Leona Lewis - LoveBird Leona Lewis - Run Leona Philippo - Could You Be Loved Leonie Meijer - Niemand Als Jij Leonie Meijer - Won't come back Leria - A Ray Of Sun Lerika - Sensation Les Enfoirés - Attention au départ '' Leslie Bourgouin & Ben Ivyrise -'' Je Te Donne Leslie Clio - My Heart Ain't That Broken Leslie Clio ''- Told You So'' Lexie Shine - N-a fost sa fie Leydy Bonilla - Espiritu Llenanos Leyla Saribekyan - Yes Em Liber i jego zespół z Bitwy na Głosy ''- It's raining man'' Liber & Natalia Szroeder - Teraz Ty Liber & Mateusz Mijal - Winny Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lidija Bačić - Viski Ligia - Ultimul tren Liis Lemsalu - Fire Lil Debbie -'' Break It Down'' Lila - The Day You'll Find Me Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lilit Hovhannisyan - Armenian Girl Lilit Hovhanisyan -'' De El Mi'' Lilit Hovhannisyan - Eli Lilit Lilit Hovhannisyan - Gnchu Lilit Hovhannisyan - T’ye aghjik lineir Lilit Hovhannisyan -'' Qez Khabel Em'' Lilla Polyák - Karcolás Lilla Polyák - Valami más Lilu & Richard Madlenyan -'' I want to say good bye'' Lily Allen - Air Balloon Lily Allen - Everybody's Changing Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen -'' Hard out Here'' Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Lin Jelena Rozga - Nirvana Lin Yu Chun -'' I Will Always Love You'' Line - Efter dig Linda Bengtzing - Jag ljuger så bra Linda Halimi - Ndihme Linda Hesse - Verbotene Liebe Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Linda Kiraly - Runaway Linda Leen - Pink Glasses Linda Pritchard - Glorious Linda Pritchard - Miracle Linda Pritchard - You're Making Me Hot-Hot-Hot Linda Sundblad ''- To All my Girls'' Lidija Bačić- Adio Lindita Halimi - Hello Lindsey Stirling - Anti Gravity Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - On the Floor Lindsey Stirling ''- Shadows '' Lindsey Stirling - Spontaneus me Lindsey Stirling - Stars Align Lindsey Stirling & Pentatonix - Radioactive Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale - Shatter Me Linda Teodosiu - Reprogram My Heart Line - Os To Lines and Colours - Beautiful Addiction Lines and Colours - Love On Repeat Linkin Park - Burn It Down Linkin Park & Steve Aoki ''-'' A light that never comes Linnea Dale - A Room In A City Linnea Dale -'' High Hopes'' Linnea - Turning Away Linus Svenning - En Ring Pa L.I.P.E. - Zorja Moja Zorja Lirak Notik - Ahava Lisa Ajax - Twisted Litesound - Rukoy Do Zvezd Little Boots - Meddle Little Daylight - Overdose Little Mix - Change Your Life Little Mix - DNA Little Mix - Little Me Little Mix - Wingx Little Mix ft. Missy Elliott - How Ya Doin' ? Lisa Aberer - Firebird Lisa Andreas - Stronger Every Minute Lisa Ajax - Blue Eyed Girl Lisa Ajax -'' Unbelievable'' Lisa Lois – Breaking Away Lisa Lois - Not A Love Song Lisa Lois - Promises Promises Lisa Lois - Silhouette Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Lisa Rowe - Lost In You Lisa Wohlgemuth – Heartbreaker Lisa Wohlgemuth - Ich Fliege Lissie - Everywhere I Go Lissie - Sleepwalking Livvi Franc - Automatik Liza Owen - Chandelier Lizzie Marvelly - Collisions Lizzie Marvelly - Generation Young Ljupka Najdanovska - Vo tvoite race LNKAY - Hurricane Loboda ''- 40 Gradusov'' Loboda - Be My Valentine Loboda - Gorod pod zapretom Loboda -'' Kohana'' Loboda ''- Oblaka'' Loboda - ''Ya Zabudu Tebya' '' Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Locnville - Sun In My Pocket Lodovica Comello - Aprendí a Decir Adiós Lodovica Comello - Universo Lola - Fektelen Ej Lola ''- Más lettél'' London Grammar - Hey Now Loona - El Tiburón Lora - Arde Lora -'' Ne impotrivim'' Lorde - Buzzcut Season Lorde - Royals Lorde - Team Lordi -'' Candy For The Cannibal'' Loreen ''- Crying Out Your Name'' Loreen - If she's the one Loreen - I'm In It With You Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen ''- See You Again'' Loreen - Sober '' Loreen - ''We Got the Power Lorenzo Fragola - #Fuori C'è Il Sole Lorenzo Fragola - Siamo uguali Lorenzo Fragola - The Reason Why Love Generation - Dance Alone Lovebugs - Little Boy Louane - Avenir Louane - Jeune Louane -'' Jour 1'' Louisa Baileche - Monts Et Mervielles Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Luoisa Johnson - The Power Of Love Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' LP - Tokyo Sunrise Luara - Fighting The Liars Luara – Fire In Me Luara - Story Luca Hänni - I believe Luca Hanni – Shameless Luca Napolitano feat. Federica Camba - A sud di NY Luca Vasta - Cut My Hair Lucenzo ft. Sean Paul - Wine It Up Lucia - Me over you Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucia - Yours Lucie Vondráčková - Zombie Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Lucy Hale -'' Lie a Little Better'' Lucy Hale - You Sound Good to Me Lucy Spraggan - Lighthouse Lucy Spraggan - Unsinkable Luis Fonsi - Corazón En La Maleta Louisy Joseph - Chante Lukas Graham - Better than yourself Lukas Graham -'' 7 years'' Luke Friend -'' Hole in My Heart'' Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luminize - Get It Back Luminize - Kill It With Love Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' Luttlenberger*Klug - Nur An Mich Luttenberger*Klug - Vergiss Mich Luxuslarm - Leb Deine Träume Lydia - Even The Times Lydia - Shatter Lykke Li - Gunshot Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lykke Li - Sadness Is A Blessing Lylloo & Matt Houston - U Y YO Lyndsay - Daphne Lyriel - Leverage Lys Assia - Giorgio Lys Assia feat. NewJack - All in your head '''Ł M''' M83 ft. Susanne Sundfor - Oblivion Ma2x - Reste Avec Moi Maarja-Liis Ilus - He is always on my mind Maarja Liis-Ilus - Keelatud maa Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Macy Kate - Me & My Broken Heart Macy Kate - Roar Macy Kate band & Kurt Schneider -'' Radioactive'' Madara Gregere & Roberts Petersons - Karuselis Madcon ''- Glow'' Madcon feat. Ray Dalton - Don't Worry Maddie & Tae - Girl In A Country Song Madeline Juno - Error Madeline Juno - Second Time Around Mademoiselle Lynn ''- Addict de toi'' Madilyn Bailey - Stay With Me Madilyn Bailey - Titanium Madina Sadvakosova - Ajtatyn Sagan Syrym Bul Madison Beer - Unbreakable Madison Beer ft. Jack & Jack - All For Love Madonna - Celebration Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Mad Show Boys - Music Thief Mads Langer - Elephant Mads Langer ''- Overgir mig langsomt'' Mads Langer - Satellites Mafalda Veiga - Cada Lugar Teu Magazin ''- Sijamski Blizanci'' Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena - Ucam Od Najdobriot Magdalena Ena Cvetkoska - Na vrv i na dno Magdalena Tul -'' I Am Who I Am'' Magdalena Tul - Crazy In Love Magdalena Tul - Jak Zapomnieć Magdalena Tul - Jestem Magdalena Tul & Magda Wasylik -'' Only Girl (In the World)'' Magdi Rúzsa - Szerelem Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Magic System & Chawki - Magic In The Air Mahan Moin - Azizami Mahan Moin - The world is mine Maimuna - Game Of Light Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maite Perroni - Eclipse de Luna Maite Perroni - Tu y Yo Maître Gims - Brisé Maître Gims - Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes? Maja Gawłowska -'' Byłam Różą'' Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Keuc - ''No One Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas'' Maja Keuc - Tako Lepo Mi Je Maja Keuc - You're A Tree and I'm a Baloon Maja Koman - Żeby nie musieć Maja Nurkich - Carry on Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ - Lean On Make The Girl Dance - Broken Toy Boy Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' MakeBelieve -'' Cry Like Wolves'' MakSim -'' Odinochka'' Malena Ernman - La Voix Malene Mortensen - We've Only Just Begun Malika Ayane - Senza Fare Sul Serio Malou - Mais jusqu'où irais tu Malú - A Prueba de Ti Malú - Blanco Y negro Malú -'' Deshazte de Mi'' Malú & Pablo Alboran -'' Vuelvo A Verte'' Małgorzata Stec ''- Kochankowie z Ulicy Kamiennej'' Małgorzata Żurańska-Wilkowska ''- Tango Kat'' Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mandinga feat. Fly Project - Hello Mando Diao - No More Tears Mando - Ston Aigokero Mandy Capristo - Closer Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - Intense Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It Mandy Moore - It’s Gonna Be Love Mandy Rain - Riot Mandy Santos Feat. Xuso Jones - Animal Manevra - Kabullenmek mi Lazım maNga - Fazla Aski Olan Var mi? maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manian ''- Loco Manizha - Waiting Mapei - Change Mapei - Don't Wait Maraaya -'' Lovin' me'' Maraaya -'' Wake Me Up'' Marc Sway - Losing Marcelina ''- Tatku'' Merche -'' Dos Amigos'' Marco Carta - Necessità Lunatica Marco Carta - Splendida ostinazione Marco Guazzone & STAG - Atlas Of Thoughts Marco Mengoni - Bellissimo Marco Mengoni - Guerriero Marco Mengoni - In Un Giorno Qualunque Marco Mengoni -'' Io Ti Aspetto'' Marco Mengoni - Non me ne accorgo Marco Mengoni - Pronto a correre Marco Mengoni - Tanto Il Resto Cambia Margaret -'' Get Away'' Margaret -'' Heartbeat'' Margaret - O mnie się nie martw Margaret - Thank You Very Much Margaret -'' Too Little Too Love'' Margaret Berger - Human Race Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaux Simone ''- Nana'' Margaux Avril - Toucher le Soleil Magic Man - Paris Margie Nelson and the International Children's Choir - Pippi Longstocking is Coming Into Your Town! Mária Čírová - Bez obáv Mária Čírová - Chybas Mária Čírová - Impossible Mária Čírová'' ''- Na Dosah Mária Čírová - Save You Mária Čírová & Opak -'' Strácam'' Maria Elena Kyriakou -'' Bleeding Love'' Maria Elena Kiriakou -'' Dio Egoismoi'' Maria ft. Helena - In The Dark Maria Hazell - Killing All My Darlings Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong Maria Haukaas Storeng - I Surrender Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Maria Haukaas Storeng feat. Måns Zelmerlöw - Precious To Me Maria Ilieva - I Like Maria Jose ''- Me equivoque'' Maria Mena - F**k You Maria Mena ''- Hold Me'' Maria Mena - Homeless Maria Mena -'' I Always Liked That'' Maria Mena - Viktoria Maria Niklińska -'' Ile Jeszcze'' Maria Niklińska - Na Północy Maria Ritova - Mainiet Vārdus María Villalón - Todo Arde Mariam Melik-Bakhshyan - One Life Mariana - Pearl In The Rain Mariangela -'' Ninna Nanna'' Marianna - Zorba Horepse Marie Fredriksson -'' Där Du Andas'' Marie-Mai - C.O.B.R.A Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' MarieMarie - Under The Neon Sky Marietta Fafouti - Become The Sun '' Mariette Hansson - ''If Only I Can Marika - Masz To Marina Kaye - Freeze You Out Markus Riva - Kuģi Aizpeld Markus Riva ft. Arthur Dennys - Krasiva Silno Marilanne ft. Chino y Nacho ''- Se Que Esta Noche Sera'' Marina & The Diamonds - Electra Heart Marina and The Diamonds - Happy Marina And The Diamonds ''- How To Be a Heartbraker'' Marina & The Diamonds - Power & Control Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds - Shampain Marina Kaye - Dancing With The Devil Marina Kaye - Homeless Marina Maximilian Blumin - Maurin Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Mario Basanov feat. Athena Radford - Like A Child Mario Bischin - Macarena Mario Bischin & Donk - Sexy Mama Mario Jefferson - No Lo Ves Marion Raven -'' Break You'' Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Mariya Sem Katseva - Wild Marjet van den Brand -'' Over en Uit'' Mark Angelo ft. Tie-Up - Slomo Mark Forster ft. Sido - Au Revoir Markéta Konvičková -'' Z ráje jsem utekla'' Marlene - Indian Summer Marlisa - Forever Young Marlisa - Stand By You Marta Bijan ''- Ciemno'' Marta Podulka - Cisza Niech Odejdzie Marta Podulka - Na Planie Marta Podulka - People Help The People Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Martin Kesici feat. Tarja Turunen - Leaving You For Me Martina Stoessel -'' Libre Soy (Frozen)'' Mary N'diaye - Big Dreamer Mary N´Diaye - För att jag kan Marzia Gaggioli - Jestem Tutaj Marzia Gaggioli - Słońce Świeci Marzia Gaggioli - Wróć Do Mnie Massari -'' Brand New Day'' Massari & Mia Martina - What About The Love Masha Goya - Devochka-lyubov Masha Sobko - Moya Lyubov Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' MashMish - Kadr Mashrou' Leila - 3 Minutes Mathieu Bouthier feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Beautiful Matt Cardle - Amazing Matt Cardle -'' It's Only Love'' Matt Cardle & Mel C - Loving You Matt Dusk – Back In Town Matt Pokora - Juste Une Photo De Toi Matt Pokora - On Danse Matt Pokora & Tal - Envole Moi Matt Simons - With You Mattanja Joy Bradley - Wake Me Up Matteo - Bonita Matthieu Mendes ft. Pomme - Okay Maude - Rise Up Maurizio Oliviero -'' Per Sempre'' Max Barskih - Alive Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih - Hero Max Barskih - Fuck OFF Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Max Barskih - Nebo Max Barskih - Waterfall Max Buskohl - Never Fall In Love Again Max & Bianca - Love Drunk Max Schneider - Breakeven Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya - Uspomene Maya - Vjeruj Ženi Koja Pije Maya Berović - Alkohol Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Isacowitz ''-Rehab'' Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar - Korake Ti Znam Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Maya Shoef - Laga'at Awar Maya Vik - Bummer Gun Maverick Sabre -'' I Need'' Maude - Jamais Måns Zelmerlöw - Brother oh brother Måns Zermerlöw - Cara Mia Måns Zelmerlöw - Forever Måns Zelmerlöw - Hope & Glory Måns Zelmerlöw - Maniac Måns Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Måns Zelmerlöw - Run For Your Life Medina - 12 Dage Medina - Execute Me Medina - Gutter Medina ''- For altid'' Medina - Happening Medina ''- Synd For Dig'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Medina - You and I Meg Myers - Monster Megan - Sous Ma Peau Megan Nicole - Stay Megan Nicole - Wrecking Ball Megan Nicole and Jason Chen – Just Give Me A Reason Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband Megi Laska - Your Love Megitza - Teroz Mehrzad Marashi - Don't Believe Mei Finegold -'' Staying With Me'' Meital De Razon - There's no one Meital De Razon & Asi Tal - Toda La Noche Mela Koteluk - Melodia ulotna Melanie Amaro - Don't Fail Me Down Melanie Amaro -'' Long Distance'' Melanie Brown - For Once In My Life Melanie C - First day of my Life Melanie C - Think about it '' Melanie Fiona - ''Bang Bang Melanie Fiona - Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse Melanie Wehbe - Irresistible Meldir Quelbekova - Sen Melissa & Sebastian -'' Mamma María Melissa Horn - Under Loven Melissa López -'' The Point of no Return'' Melissa Otero - Angels & Demons Melissa Otero - With You (Contigo) MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó Melody - In My Mind Melouria -'' Miracle'' Merche - Te Espero Cada Noche Merche - Vendré Por Ti Merka - Ihuuksi Merlyn Uuskula - Malestustes Tuul Merve Özbey ft. Erdem Kınay - Duman Mey Green & Bob Garcia - Is This Love M.I.A. -'' Bad Girls'' M.I.A. - Sexodus Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia - Laiko Nera Pykciui Mia - Mul Andesta Mia - Yra Kaip Yra Mia Borisavljevic - Moj Beograde Mia Diekow ''- Black Beauty'' Mia Diekow - Herz Mia Diekow - Lieblingslied Mia Martina – Burning Mia Martina - Tu me manques Mia Martina ft. Dev -'' La La... Danse'' Mia Martina & Massari - Latin Moon Mia Rose - Friends in Love Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet Michael Feiner & Caisa - We're Still Kids Michael Parsberg & Safri Duo & Isam B - Mad World '' Michael Rune feat. Natascha Bessez -'' Wanna Be Loved Michał Szpak -'' Real Hero'' Michał Urbaniak - Dzwonię do Ciebie Michael Heart - Don't Want This Love Michael Parsberg & Safri Duo & Isam B ''- Mad World'' Michel Telo - Humilde Residência Mickael Carreira - Dança Comigo Mickael Carreira ''- Viver A Vida'' Midenistis & Kostas Martakis -'' Ta Kalytera'' Mihai Alexandru feat. B-Body and Soul - Bang Bang Mihai Trăistariu - Tornerò Miia - Dynasty Miia - Celebrate Your Life Mika - Boum Boum Boum Mika -'' Underwater'' Mika Newton - Come Out and Play Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Newton - Magnets Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mikael Saari - We should be through Mikaela Coco - Used to Know Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Milan Stanković - Od mene se odvikavaj Milan Stanković - Face Miley Cyrus - The Climb Milica Pavlovic - Seksi Senorita Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Milk & Honey - All Over My Body Milk & Honey - Didi Milk & Honey - Habibi Milow - Little in the Middle Milow & Marit Larsen -'' Out of my Hands'' Mimicry ''- Heat'' Mini Me - Always Mira Craig - Aces High Mira Craig - Love or Hate Miran Rudan - Rad Jo Imam Mirela Cabero - Nada Es Comparable A Ti Miri Milman - More Than a Memory Miriam Bryant - Dragon Miriam Bryant - Etched Stone Miriam Bryant - Finders Keepers Miriam Bryant - Last Soul On Earth Miriam Bryant - Push Play Miriam Bryant - Raised in rain Miriam Cani - Bring The Rain Miriam Cani - I Paprekshem Miriam Cani - Labirint Miriam Cani - Pergjithmone Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Misha B -'' Do You Think Of Me'' Mishelle - Ray Of Light Miss Li ''- Bring Back the Sunshine'' Miss Li - My Heart Goes Boom Miss Montreal - Alles Hier Is Ook Van Jou Miss Montreal ''- I Am Hunter'' Miss Montreal - Done With You Miss Montreal - Say Heaven, Say Hell Miss Montreal & Paskal Jakobsen -'' Ik Zoek Alleen Mezelf'' Missy BK - Set Me Free MissyM - Sol Partido em Dois Mista ''- Emotions'' Mista - Feel the Breeze Mista -'' Never Hide'' Mitra - Äkkisyvää MKTO - Classic Mo - Heal Moa Lignell - You Had It All Modà - Gioia Modà ''- Sono già solo'' Modà ft. Emma - Arriverà Modà ft. Emma - Come In Un Film Modà ft. Jarabedepalo ''- Come un pittore'' Modesta Pastiche -'' Lemon Tree'' Mohamed Ali - Ser Dig Moldir Auelbekova - Osiet Molly - Lock Up Your Daughter Molly - Maybe I Love You Molly Pettersson Hammar - Something Right Molly Sanden - Freak Molly Sanden - Phoenix Molly Sandén - Like No One's Watching Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén ''- Unchained'' Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Monica Ferraz - Go Go Monica Ferraz - Let Me Be Monica Naranjo -'' Ain't Gonna Cry'' Mónica Naranjo -'' Make You Rock'' Monice ''- Boiz'' Monice ''- Only the Good Die Young'' Monika Brodka - Saute Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie'' Monika Kuszyńska - Wolna jak wiatr Monika Linkytė - Po Dangum Monika Liu - What If Monika May - Ghost Monika Urlik - Córeczko Monica Naranjo & Fans - Solo Se Vive una Vez Monique Abbadie - Loca Monrose -'' Breathe You In'' Monrose - Doing Fine Monrose - Even Heaven Cries Moonland & Lenna Kuurmaa – Heaven Is To Be Close To You Moran Mazor - Rak Bishvilo Morandi - Everytime We Touch Morena ''- Vodka'' Morena Camilleri - Il-Messaġġ (Message) Moreno - Che confusione Morgan Sulele - Bare min Mot ft. Bianka - Stil sobachki Moulin Rouge -'' El Tango De Roxanne'' Moya - Come And Get It Moya - Earthbound Moya -'' Making Me Fall'' Mozart Opera Rock -'' C'est Bientôt La Fin'' Mørland ft. Debrah Scarlett - Fairytale Mrozu & Sound'N Grace - Nic do stracenia Ms. Obsession - Take it MS MR - Think of You Mull - Okay Multi Language -'' Let It Go'' Munisa Rizayeva - Yoringmaney Murat Boz - Maximum Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Murat Dalkılıç - ''Yani Muri Enikö - Amikor Minden Öszedöl Muri Enikö - Késö már Muri Enikő - Magányos csónak Muri Enikő - Maradj még! Muri & Mario - Mambo Muse - Survival Musiqq - Abrakadabra Musiqq - No 10-10 Musiqq - While We Are Young Musiqq & Dzakomo - Strana bez nazvaniya Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' Mustafa Ceceli - Bir Yanlış Kaç Doğru Mutya Buena ''- Real Girl'' Mutya Keisha Siobhan - Flatline Mylène Farmer - A L'Ombre '' Mylene Farmer - ''Paradise inanime Myra Sky - Hurricane Myra Sky - House Of Cards Myriam West - This Is My Life Mwah! - Gee Gee Gee MØ - Don't Wanna Dance N''' Nabiha - Animals Nabiha -'' Ask Yourself'' Nabiha - Bang That Drum Nabiha - Mind The Gap Nabiha - Never Played The Bass Nada - Gece Düştü Nadia Ali - When it Rains Nadia Forde -'' Haunted'' Nadia Gattas - Rejser Gennem Tiden Nadine Beiler -'' I've got a voice'' Nadine Beiler - Mr Right Now '' Nadine Beiler - ''Right On Nadine Beiler - The Secret Is Love Nadine Coyle -'' Insatiable'' Nâdiya - Si Loin De Vous Nadir - Leyla Nail Shary - A Million Voices Najoua Belyzel - Que Sont-Ils Devenus? Nami Tamaki - Heroine Nargiz - Ya ne tvoya Narine -'' Hay Em Yes''? Narine - Here I Am Narine - That scarf Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia - Indómita Natalia – Overdrive Natalia - Solo Tu Natalia & Sergio Contreras - Dame Natalia Barbu - Come Again Natalia Druyts -'' A Girl Like Me'' Natalia Druyts - Boom Natalia Druyts - Dead Or Alive Natalia Jiménez - Algo Brilla en Mi Natalia Jiménez -'' Creo En Mi'' Natalia Jiménez - Mariposas Natalia Jiménez - Por Ser Tu Mujer Natália Kelly - Broken Natalia Kelly - Face the Day Natalia Kills - Mirrors Natalia Kills - Saturday Night Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Lesz - Fall Natalia Nykiel - Wilk Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Oreiro - Corazón Valiente Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natalia Rodríguez ''- Loco Por Mi'' Natalia Segura - World Peace Natali -'' O Bozhe, Kakoy Muzhchina'' Natali - Shaherezada Natássa Bofíliou - Synécheia sta ória Natasza Urbańska - All The Wrong Places Nathalie - Anima di vento Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Nathalie feat. Raf -'' Sogno d'estate'' Nathalie Makoma -'' I Just Wanna Dance'' Natalie Grant -'' Be One'' Natalie Imbruglia -'' Torn'' Natalka Karpa - Vitram Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasa Bekvalac ''- 'Ja sam dobro'' Natasha Hamilton - Ms Emotional Natasha Khan & Jon Hopkins - Garden's Heart Natasha St-Pier - Nos rendez-vous Natasza Urbańska - Escamillo Natasza Urbańska - Hipnotyzuj Mnie Nathan Carter - Simple Life Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder NBC Smash & Katharine Mcphee - Touch Me Neda Parmac - Bolje ne moze Neda Parmać - Dajte da se probudim Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nadia Malm - ''En Som Er Din Nádine - Skildery Nea Nelson - Butterlfy Nefre - Częstochowa NEISHA ''- Pridejo časi'' Nela Pociskova - Mysterious Boy Nelly Ciobanu - Hora din Moldova Nelly Ciobany - Ola Hello Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Nena - Geheimnis Neon Jungle - Louder Neon Jungle - Royals Neon Jungle - Trouble Neon Jungle - Welcome To The Jungle Neo Retros - Sun Shines On Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nero - Crush On You Netsky ft. Beth Ditto - Running Low Nevena Bozovic - Bal Nevena Bozovic - Pogledaj me Nevena Tsoneva - Povey Verte New New - Mniej Nica & Joe - Build A Palace Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nica & Joe - Elevated Nicholas McDonald -'' Answerphone'' Nick Kamarera - Lost Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne - High School Nickleback -'' Lullaby'' Nickless -'' Waiting'' Nicky Romero & Anouk -'' Feet On The Ground'' Nicola Roberts - Lucky Day Nicolas Costa ft. Freaky Fortune - In A World Without You Nicole Bernegger - The Fool Nicole Cherry - Memories Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam Nicole Saravakou - Love O' Clock Nicole Scherzinger - Poison Nicole Scherzinger ''- Wet'' Nicole Tuzii - Non è tutto come appare Nicole Tuzii - Sarà possibile Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nielson & Miss Montreal - Hoe Nigar Jamal - Talebe Nightwish ''- Amaranth'' Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful Nightwish - Élan Nightwish - Endless Forms Most Beautiful Nightwish ''- Storytime'' Nigma - Pame Kalokairi Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nik & Jay ft. Lisa Rowe - United Nika Antolos ft. Romero Maui & Aleksandar Oluic - O-LA-LA Nika Zorjan -'' Čas za nas'' Niki Zorjan - Problemom Sredinc Nikki - What Did I Do Nikki Jamal - Can't let go Nikki Jamal - Kepenekler Nikki Jamal ''- Sevdiyimə nifrət'' Nikki Kavanagh - Dead or Alive Nikki Kavanagh - Destiny Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nikki Kavanagh ''- Sacred Fortune'' Nikki Kerkhof - Perfect Day Nikki Lee - Heleya Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nikki Ponte -'' I Don't Wanna Dance'' Nikki Yanofsky -'' Necessary Evil'' Nikki Williams - Glowing Niko - One Nikolina Đekanović & Jelena Dević & Nora Salkičević & Slaviša Čović - Perspektiva Nikos Ganos - Walking Alone Niloo -'' Ola Ola'' Nina Badrić - Dan D Nina Badrić - Dat ce nam Bog Nina Badrić - Sanjam Da Smo Skupa Mi Nina Pušlar -'' Tik Tak Tok'' Nina Nesbitt - Peroxide Nina Nesbitt - Selfies Nina Nesbitt - Statues Nina Nesbitt - The Apple Tree Nina Nesbitt - Way In The World Nina Zilli - Bacio D'A(d)dio Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Zilli ''- L'amore Verrà'' Nina Zilli - Per Sempre Nina Zilli - #RLL (Riprenditi Le Lacrime) Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nino Dzotsenidze - The Black Sea Nneka - Heartbeat Nneka - My Home Noa and Mira Awad - We can work it out Noah - Over Byen Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Nodi Tatishvili & Sophie Gelovani - Waterfall Noisettes - That Girl Nolwenn Leroy - La Jument De Michao Nolwenn Leroy - Ophélia Nolwenn Leroy - Sixième Continent Nolwenn Leroy - Tri Martolod NoNoNo - Pumpin Blood Non Tiq - Quiet Noonie Bao - The Game Noora Noor - Forget what I said Nora Foss Al-Jabri - Berlin wall Nora Foss Al-Jabri ''- Love Don't Have An Age'' Nora Foss al-Jabri -'' Somewhere Beautiful'' Nora Rahal - Kello Aadi Norah Jones - Everybody Needs A Best Friend Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' Norah Jones -'' Long Way Home'' Nova Becc - Faller ner Nova Delai -'' Should I'' NOX - Nem lesz több tánc Nubya - Love The Life I Live Nuria Swan - I Want You Nuria Swan - Romeo Nuša Derenda - Energy Nuša Derenda - Ja u sebe vjerujem Nyári lányok - Pont Jó Nyusha - Naedine Nyusha - Tsunami '''O O'G3NE - Cold Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - Everybody Oceana - La La Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters And Men - Empire Of Monsters and Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Of Monsters And Men - Mountain Sound Offer Nissim & Maya Simantov -'' Everybody Needs A Man'' Okean Elzy ''- Ja tak hochu'' Okean Elzy -'' Strilyay'' Oh Land - Head Up High Oh Land - Sun Of A Gun Oh Laura - Release Me Ola - All over the world Ola - I'm In Love '' Ola Gintrowska -'' Missing Ola Svensson - This Could Be Paradise Ola Svensson - SOS Olga Ayvazyan - Kind Dardza Olga Jankowska & Jagoda Kret - Piosenka Księżycowa Olga Lounova - Rotujici nebe Olga Lozina -'' Mama'' Oliver - Shut Up Oliver Berkes – Elso erintes Olivier Dion - Si j'étais Son Soleil Olivia Anna Livki ''- Abby Abby '' Olivia Anna Livki ''- Earth Moves'' Olly Murs - Kiss Me Olly Murs -'' Right Place Right Time'' Olly Murs - Troublemaker Olly Murs & Demi Lovato - Up! Olta Boka - Mbete Nje Brenge Olta Boka - Zemrën e lamë peng Olya Polyakova - Pervoe leto bez Nego Olya Polyakova ''- Russian Style'' Olympe - Nos Yeux D'Enfants Omega Lithium - Stigmata One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Direction - One Thing One OK Rock - The Way Back OneRepublic - Burning Bridges OneRepublic - Love Runs Out OneRepublic ft. Timbaland ''- Apologize'' Onyria - My heart will go on Oonagh - Eldamar Oonagh - Gäa Oonagh - Orome Oonagh - Silmaril Oonagh - Wo die Höhen zum Himmel reichen Orla Gartland - Lonely People Ortal ''- Chacun Pense Á Soi'' Oscar Zia - #fail OtherView - What You Want! Ott Lepland - Sute peal sulanud jaa Oxana Fedorova & Nikolay Baskov ''- Prava Lyubov'' Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' Owlle - Disorder Owlle -'' Ticky Ticky'' Ozan Doğulu feat. Model - Dağılmak İstiyorum '' '''Q' Qleo -'' Someone's Watching Me'' Queensberry - Girl Like Me Queensberry - Hello Quest Pistols ''- Belaya strekoza lyubvi'' Quest Pistols ''- Im your drag'' P''' Pablo Alborán -'' Me Iré'' Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Pablo López - El Mundo Pacific - Dream of Mine Paloma Faith - Can't Rely on You Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Paloma Faith - Smoke And Mirrors Pamela Ramljak - Kad Tad Pamela Ramljak ''- Mamin Sin'' Pamela Ramljak - Prijateljica Pamela Ramljak - Ti Me Ne Voliš Panamah - Børn Af Natten Panamah - DJ Blues Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paola - Kpata Me Paola & Chiara ''- Vamos a Bailar'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Paolo Nutini - Candy Para Normalnyh - Happy End Parov Stelar ft. Graham Candy - The Sun Pasha Parfeny - Dorule Passion Pit - Take A Walk Passenger - Let Her Go Pati Yang - Near to God Pastora Soler - Con Él Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler - Esperame Pastora Soler -'' Te despertaré'' Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler - Vive Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Patricia Kaas - Kaas Chante Piaf Patricia Kaas - La Foule Patrcia Kaas & Jeremy Irons - If You Go Away Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Patrycja Markowska -'' Nim się zamienisz w żart'' Patrick Nuo – What About Us Patty - Pani Patty Paty Cantu - Adelante Paula Abdul - Straght Up Paula Rojo - Good To Be Bad Paula Rojo - Un Recuerdo En El Olvido Paula Selling - Light My Fire Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling - Promit Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paula Seling and Ovi ''- We Got Something'' Paulina Rubio - All Around The World Paulina Rubio ft. Morat - Mi Nuevo Vicio Pauline - Allo Le Monde Pavlina Voulgaraki - Edo Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pearl - Like a video game Pearl -'' Speechless'' Pearl Jozefzoon - We can overcome Pectus - Barcelona Pedro Miguel - Um Dia Vais-Te Apaixonar Pegasus - Lay Low Pentatonix - Can't Hold Us Pernilla Karlsson - Nar jag blundar Peter Bič Project ''- Hey Now'' Peter Bič Project - Holiday Peter Fox ''- Alles Neu'' Petie Pizaro - The Edge Of Glory Petra Kovačević - Neka uče od nas Petra Marklund - Aska i Vinden Petra Marklund ''- Händerna Mot Himlen'' Petter Carlsen - Pull The Brakes Petty Joy - Cascade Pia Mia - Red Love Pia Studlé - Ai-je tort? Piano Clube -'' Elephant in a room'' Piersi - Bałkanica Ping Pong ''- Sameach'' Pink - Girl On Fire Pink - So What?! P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Pixie Lott ''- All About Tonight'' Pixie Lott - Boys & Girls '' Pixie Lott - ''Cry Me Out Pixie Lott - Lay Me Down Phebe Starr - Alone With You Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone Plateau - Niebanalnie Playmen Ft Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time Plumb - Cut Plumbo - Vandrern Poisonblack - Rush Poli Genova - DVE Poli Genova - Na Inat Polina Gagarina - Day Polina Gagarina -'' Lyubov' tebya naydet'' Polina Gagarina - Navyek Polina Gagarina - Net Polina Gagarina - Shagay Polina Gagarina - Spektakl Okochen Polina Gagarina - The play is over Polina Gagarina - Ya ne budu Polina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Polina Xristodoulou - Tin Proti Tou Mina '' Poluzjanci - ''Prosta piosenka Porcelan Black - Naughty Naughty Polyphase - Precipice PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Chumachechaya Vesna Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto Potop & Nastia - RuRuRu Potap i Nastia - Vmeste Prāta Vētra - Lantern Prima Skripka - Chandelier Princess Sarah - Je Tombe Princess Sarah - La Force D'y Croire Pristine - Tell Me Priyanka Chopra ft. Will.I.Am -'' In My City '' PSY -'' Right Now'' PSY ft. Hyuna ''- Gangnam style'' Puder - Co Zostało z nas Puggy - Last Day On Earth Puggy - When You Know Pussycat Dolls - Sway '''R Rachel Kerr - Hold My Hand Rachel Platten - 1,000 Ships Rachel Platten -'' Beating Me Up'' Rachel Platten -'' Lone Ranger'' Rachel Traets - Holding On Racz Gergo -'' Harc es vagy'' Radics Gigi - Vadonatúj érzés Radics Gigi - Úgy fáj Radio Killer ''- Calling you'' Rafał Brzozowski - Za mały świat Raige feat. Annalisa -'' Dimenticare (Mai)'' Rain or Shine - Big Band Brothers Raluka - All For You '' Ramona Rey - ''Imiona Ramy Essam - Bread Freedom Rammstein - Rammstein Randi - Anybody Raphael Gualazzi feat. The Bloody Beetroots - Liberi O No Raphaella - Price of Love Rasel -'' Ven conmigo'' Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Rasmus Thude - Gider Dig Ikke Mer Rayhon - Unutaman Raylee - We Make It Burn Raylee - Wish For You Razorlight - America Rea Garvey & Amy MacDonald - Oh My Love Rae Morris -'' Under The Shadows'' Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope Rebecca Ferguson - Teach me How to be loved Rebecca Stella - Give Me That O Rebeka Dremelj - A je to ljubezen Rebeka Dremelj - Karneval Rebeka Dremelj ''- Nepremagljiva'' Rachel Louise - Happiness Red Electrick - The Runaway Regi & Moya - Invincible Regi & Moya - Reckless Regina - Bistra Voda Regina -'' Kad poludimo'' Regina Spektor - Samson Regina Spektor -'' You've Got Time'' Reidun Sæther - High On Love Reidun Saether - The Greatest Love Of All Regina Todorenko – Heart's beating Reigan - All of the Pieces REMA - My Illusion Remady & Manu-L ''- Higher Ground'' Renata Stiefel - Opuskayu oruzhiye Renata Tolvai - Hagylak menni Renata Wolkiewicz - Kolorowe Jarmarki Renate - Liblikas Renate Saluste - Dilemma Renate Saluste - Egoist Renée Wilkin - Listen Reni Tolvai - Shout Renia Pączkowska & Verka Serduchka - Hop Hop Hop Rennata -'' Because I Love You'' Rennata - Please Stay Rennata - Trust Your Feelings Rennata - West Side Story Revolt Klan & Otilia Bruma - Won`t Surrender Revolver - Wind Song Revolverheld -'' Lass Uns Gehen'' Rezarta Shkurta - Me Fal Rezarta Smaja - Shpirt i lire Rezarta Smaja - Ti? Rhodes - Close Your Eyes Ria - Over You Ricardo de Sá -'' A Viagem'' Ricki - Lee Burn It Down Ricki Lee -'' Come & Get In Trouble With Me'' Ricky Martin - Mas Ricky Martin ft. Ayşe Hatun Önal - Adios Ridsa - La C'est Die Rihanna ''- Diamonds'' Rihanna - Disturbia '' Rihanna - ''Russian Roulette Rikke Lie - Good Girl Rilaya - Saf Rin'Go - Sagınış Rina Abdyli ft. Flaka Krelani & MC Kresha - Si Bass Rita Guerra - No Meu Canto Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down Rita Ora - Poison Rita Ora - Radioactive Rita Ora ''- Somebody That I Used To Know'' Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Rixton -'' Me and My Broken Heart'' Rixton - Wait On Me Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Roberto & Berenice - La Hora Perfecta Roberto Bellarosa - Suivre mon étoile '' Robin Schulz & Alligatoah - ''Willst Du Robin Stjernberg - Pieces Robin Stjernberg - Scars Robin Stjernberg - You Robin ft. Mikael Gabriel, Uniikki - Boom Kah Robin Thicke, Pharrel Williams, T.I - Blurred Lines Roby Fayer ft. Tom Gefen - Ready To Fight Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Robyn ''- Dancing on my Own'' Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rocio Rivas - Soy Para Ti Rochelle - Untouchable Rod Janois ''- Ca ira mon amour'' Rodolfo Chikilicuatre -'' Baila el Chiki Chiki'' Roisin Murphy - Overpowered Roko -'' Vive Contando'' Roman Lob - Alone '' Roman Lob - ''Call Out The Sun Rona Dalumi - Tistakli Alay Rona Nishliu -'' Se vetëm zemra flet saktë'' Rona Nishliu ''- Shko pastro pas saj'' Rona Nishliu ''- Suus'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Ronan Keating -'' Fires'' Ronan Keating - With You Ronan Keating ft. Paulini Curuenavuli - Believe Again Ronya - Hyperventilating Room Eleven - Bitch Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Rosela Gjylbegu - Pafundesi Roser - El Sonido De Mi Gente Rosette -'' Girls Gone Wild'' Ross Lynch -'' Heard It On The Radio '' RotFront - Gay, Gypsy & Jew Rovena Dilo - Gjeje Nje Tjeter Rovena Dilo - Rrefimi Rox - I Don't Believe Roxette - No one Makes it on Her Own Roya - Lie Rozi - Krunk Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There?'' Röyksopp & Robyn - Do It Again Ruby Frost - Water to Ice Rui Andrade - Ao teu encontro Rui Andrade - Em Nome Do Amor Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande - Free Rusko feat. Amber Coffman - Hold On Ruslana – Davay, Hray ! (Oho ! Oho !) Ruslana - Euphoria Ruslana - Rahmaninov Ruslana - Sha-la-la Ruslana ft. T-Pain - Moon Of Dreams Russian Red ''- Everyday Everynight'' Russian Red - John Michael Ruth Lorenzo - 99 Ruth Lorenzo - Flamingos Ruth Lorenzo - Gigantes Ruth Lorenzo -'' Love is Dead'' Ruth Lorenzo - The Night Ruxandra Bar - My Heart Is Bleeding Ryan Dolan - Fall To The Floor Ryan Dolan -'' Start Again'' R3HAB & Trevor Guthrie - SoundWave S''' Saara - Ükskõikne /x2 Saara Aalto ''- Blessed With Love'' Saara Aalto - Shou Shang De Xin Saara Aalto - You Had My Heart Sabina Babayeva ''- When The Music Dies'' Sabina Ddumba - Effortless Sabina Jeszka - Good Times Sabina Jeszka - I Wanna Dance with Somebody Sabina Sago - Queen of the Night Sabrina - Dança Comigo Sabri Fejzullahu - Aeroporti Sada Vidoo - Love is a Battlefield Saint Lu - Craving Saint Saviour - Here in Me Safri Duo ft. Velile - Helele Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know'' Safura - It's my war Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Sen ve Men Safura - Soulless Saha - Argentina Sahil Umud feat. Diana Miro - Would You Be Mine Sail - Awolnation SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Rouvas - Shake It Sakis Rouvas - This Is Our Night Salaam ''- Sami Yusuf'' Salvador Beltran - No Intentes Amarrarme Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom Sam Bailey - Compass Sam Bailey - My Heart Will Go On Sam Bailey - Power of Love Sam Smith - Stay With Me Sam Tsui - Applause Sam Tsui - Grey Area Sam Tsui - Make It Up Sam Tsui - Unsinkable Sam Tsui - When I Was Your Man Samanta Karavello - Asnjo Si Un Samanta Karavella - Larg Samanta Tina - I need a hero Samanta Tina - Sekundes, Minutes Samantha Jade - Firestarter Samantha Jade - Soldier Samantha Jade -'' UP!'' Samantha Jade - What You've Done to Me Samira - Çarəsizəm Samira Said - Kolena Ensan Samsaya - ADHD (Love Me Not) Sandra Lyng - Play My Drum Sandra Nurmsalu -'' Kui Tuuled Poorduvad'' Sandra Nurmsalu - Väike Eestimaa Sandra van Nieuwland - Hunter Sandra van Neuwland - New Age Sandy - Tell Me Sandu Ciorba - Pe cimpoi Sanja ''- The One'' Sanja Ilic & Balkanika ft. Cvija - Djipaj Sanja Dimitrijevic - Ja Idem Dalje Sanja Dimitrijevic - La Fiesta Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanna Nielsen - Rainbow Sanna Nielsen - Ready Sanna Nielsen - I'm in Love Sanni - Prinsessoja ja astronautteja Santa Dimopulos - When We Move Sanya G - Magic Sara Bareilles - Brave Sara Bareilles - Gonna Get Over You Sara Bareilles - I Choose You Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sara Jo -'' Zauvek'' Sara Jovanović - Provokacija Sara Markoska - Bez sram Sara Markoska - Posle Nego Sara Markoska -'' Private Show'' Sara Tunes - Blame On Me Sara Tunes - XOXO Sara'H - Aime moi comme tu es Sarah Blasko - I Awake Sarah Connor - From Sarah With Love Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Connor - Wie schön Du bist Sarah Dawn Finer - Moving On Sarah Dawn Finer ''- Nu vet du hur det känns'' Sarah Dawn Finer - The Winner Takes It All Sarah Engels - Call My Name Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sarah Letor - I believe it Sarah Riani - Comme Toi Sarah Riani -'' Diamonds'' Sarah Riani -'' La Nuit Je fume'' Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Yassou Maria Sarsa - Naucz Mnie Saron Abraham - I Gave You My Life Saša Kovačević - Kako posle nas Saša Lendero - Mandoline Sasha Lopez & Ale Blake feat Broono - Kiss You Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' Stashka - Ocean Myśli Sati Kazanova - Proshchay Satin Circus - Come Back Say Lou Lou -'' Maybe you'' Sayen - Dance On Fire Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead Sean Banan - Copacabanana '' Sebastian - ''Na Robu Sveta Sebastian -'' Toulavá'' Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Şebnem Ferah - Od Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seda Baghdasaryan -'' Silly Billy'' Sedrit Bejleri ft. Juliana Pasha - Me Beso Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Seka Aleksić - Svi Tvoji Milioni Selah Sue - Peace Of Mind Selah Sue ''- Raggamuffin'' Selah Sue -''This World'' Seldi Qalilu - Cika E Zemres Sime Seldi Qalliu - Extasy Low Selena Gomez - Come & Get It Selena Gomez - Slow Down Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senidah - Runaway Senit - One Stop Shop Senit ''- Through the Rain'' Senit - Work Hard Sentenced - No One There September - Me and My Microphone September - Party In My Head Sera Panico - Actriz Serebro -'' Malo Tebya'' Serebro - Mama Ljuba Serebro - Ya Tebya Ne Otdam Serena Ryder - What I Wouldn't Do Sergej Ćetković - Zar je kraj? Sergey Lazarev - Bijenie serca Sergey Lazarev - Breaking Away Sergey Lazarev - Stumblin Sergey Lazarev -'' Take it off'' Sergey Lazarev - 7 Wonders Serine Poghosyan ''- Yes Em Du Es'' Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti - Io Tu E Noi Serpenti - Tocca La Mia Bocca Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener ''- Breathe in deeper'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Sertab Erener & Mando - ''Ask/Fos Served - Psycho Sevda Yahyayeva - Unut Severina - Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Hurem Severina - Moja Štikla Severina ''- Uzbuna'' Severina - Zanemari Severina Feat. FM BAND - Italiana Severina feat. Ministarke - Uno Momento Severina & Sasa Matić - More Tuge Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Sexion d'assaut ''- Problèmes d'adultes'' Sex Pistols ''- Anarchy in the UK'' Shaka Loveless - 2 Mod Verden Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Dare (La La La) Shakira - Empire Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira - Suerte (Whenever, Wherever) Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz - Tortura Shakira ft. Santana - Illegal Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Shalimova - Beautiful Life Shana P - Regarde Moi Shana Pearson - Stronger Shanadoo - Guilty Of Love Shane Filan - Everything To Me Shane Filan -'' In The End'' Shane Filan - Knee Deep In My Heart Shane Filan & Nadine Coyle - I Could Be Shanna Kress - 24/7 Shannon Saunders - Silly Little Things Shanta Liora - Black Hole Shany Zamir - Forever Sharmoofers - Khamsa Santy Sharon Doorson -'' Electrify'' Sharon Doorson - Fail In Love Sharon Doorson - Killer Sharon Doorson - Louder Sharon Doorson - Run Run Shata QS -'' Die Free'' Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shaun Reynolds & Louise Smith - Maps Shay Gabso - Arim Roshi (I'll Raise My Head) Shaya - Efkola Shaya - In Your Eyes Shaya -'' Love Me'' Shayna Leigh - Last Criminal Shayne Ward - No Promises Shawn Hook - Sound Of Your Heart Shawn Mendes - Life Of The Party Sheelah - The Last Time Sheila -'' Superfiksim'' Sheila HaxHiraj - Te Ndiej Shelley Smith - Single Ladies SheMoans - Supergirl Sheppard -'' Geronimo'' Sherine - We Meen Ekhtar Sheroyan Choir - Not Alone Sheryfa Luna - Comme d'habitude Sheryfa Luna - Le temps court Shinhwa - Venus Shiri Maimon - Ahava Ktana Shiri Maimon - Now That You're Gone Shirley Clamp - Burning Alive Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek Shontelle - Impossible Shyma - Ocean Shy'm - Contrôle Shy'm ''- En Apesanteur'' Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' Shy'm - Je Sais Shy'm - On se fout de nous Shy'm ''- Prendre L'Air'' Shy'm - Tourne Sia - California Dreamin Sia - Clap Your Hands Sibel -'' I'm Sorry'' Sibel Redžep - Stop Sibel Tüzün - Maalesef Sibille Attar - Come Night Siddharta ''- My Dice'' Sidney Samson & Eva Simons -'' Celebrate The Rain'' Sidoine - On Ne Vit Qu'Une Fois Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Silana - My Stali Vyertam Silija ''- Sokrataesk'' Silke Mastbooms - Awake Simon Mathew - All Night Long Simona Bencini - Tempesta Simon Curtis - Flesh Simone ''- Stay Awake'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Simonna - One of a Kind Sindy - Aïe aïe aïe Sindy - Dis-moi Sindy - S'envoler Sinead O'Connor - Take Me To Church Sinine feat. Sandra Nurmsalu -'' Sel Teel'' Sinine & Liina Ratsep - Vaata Sinplus - Tieniti Forte Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirena - Love Is Not Sirusho - I Like It Sirusho - PreGomesh Sirusho - Qele Qele Sirusho - Where were you Sirusho ft. Sakis Rouvas - See Silvia Olari – Niente Di Me Silva Hakobyan ''- De Gna'' Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Siru - Kaksi Naista Sister Cristina - Blessed Be Your Name Sisse Marie - Dirty Hands Skip the Use - Ghost Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skrillex & Damian - Jr. Gong Marley -'' Make It Bun Dem'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Sky Ferreira ''- Obsession'' Skye - Love Show Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Skylar Grey - I Know You Skylar Grey - Wear Me Out Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slava - Poputchitsa Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofa - Hardkor I Disko Sofi Marinova - Love Unlimited Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Sofi Mkheyan - Erazum Sofi Mkheyan - Hamadzayn Em Sofi Mkheyan - Hayastani Erge Sofia Essaidi ''- Femme D'Aujourdhui'' Sofia Karlberg - Crazy in Love Sofia Karlberg - Take Me To Church Sofia Mestari - Ne Pars Pas Sofia Mountassir - Away Sofia Reyes - Conmigo (Rest of Your Life) Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Softengine - The Sirens Sogdiana - Sinee Nebo Sokół i Marysia Starosta - Myśl Pozytywnie Solange Hilário - Tick Tock Soledad ft. Carlos Vives - Dame una Sonrisa Soluna Samay - Everything You Do Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E. (If Women Ruled the World) Soluna Samay - Come Again Soluna Samay - Should've Known Better Soma Manuchar - Janie Sonata Arctica -'' Tallulah'' Son Of A Kid & Ania - Don't Speak Love Sone Silver ''- Free At Last'' Soni Malaj - Me te jeton Sonique - Sky Sonja Aldén - I din Himmel Sonny Sinay - Reason For Breathing Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi Sonya Kay - Po-Angielsku Sophia Del Carmen - Lipstick Sophie Delila - Bound To Fall Sophie Delila - What Did I Do Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Catch You '' Sophie Ellis Bextor -'' If You Go Sophie Ellis-Bextor - The Deer & The Wolf Sophie Ellis-Bextor -'' Young Blood'' Sophie J - Breakout Sophie Karen - Stranger in the bus Sophie-Tith - Enfant D'Ailleurs Sopho Khalvashi - Tell Me Why Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream'' Sopho Nizharadze - Rabat Sopho Nizharadze & Giorgi Ushikishvili & Nino Surguladze - Chemo Afkhazeto Soprano - Clown Soprano - Millionaire Soraya Arnelas - Neon Lovers Soraya ft. Vega - El Huracán Sophie Elise - Lionheart Sopor - Niezwyciężeni Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya - Con Fuego '' Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti Sorry Boys - Phoenix Sorry Boys - The Sun '' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard SOWSOW feat LIYAH - 'En la luna Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Spada ft. Elen Levon - Cool enough Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stafford Brothers ft. T.I. & Eva Simons - This Girl Stan van Samang - Junebug Stanfour ft. Esmée Denters -'' Life Without You'' Stanfour ft. Natasha Bedingfield - Power Games Starling Glow - Caution Tape Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stefanie Heinzmann -'' In The End'' Stefanie Heinzmann - Show Me The Way Stefanie Heinzmann ''- The Unforgiven'' Stella Damasus -'' The Man'' Stella Mwangi - Bad As I Wanna Be Stella Mwangi - Bouncer Ræva Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stella Mwangi - Lookie Lookie Stephanie Farhat - Coffee shop Stephanie Rainey - Please Don't Go Stereolizza - X.Y.Z Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas Feat. Iggy Azalea - Beat Down Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - Click Click Click Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Stina Girs - Enemman kuin ystavia Stine Bramsen - Karma Town Stine Bramsen - Move Forward Stine Bramsen - Prototypical Stine Bramsen - Woman Sting - Soul Cake Stony - Tout a Changé Stromae - Tous Les Mêmes Studio Accantus - Miłość rośnie wokół nas Studio Alektik - Don't destroy Studio Killers ''- Eros And Apollo'' Sugababes '-' Push The Button Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Susanna Kay - Off the Hook Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On Sunstroke Project and Olia Tira -'' Superman'' SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Run Away Susann Young and Pauls Vattern - Funeral of Hearts Susanne Sundfør - White Foxes Sushy ''- Don't Kiss Me, Just Eat Me'' Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela Sylwia Grzeszczak - Młody Bóg Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder System Of A Down - Lonely day Sval - Mellom Oss Sval - Plan B Sval - To år tilbake SVĒ - Riot SVĒ - Talking to the Walls Svenstrup & Vendelboe ft. Christopher - Where do we go from here Svetlana Seka Aleksic - Aspirina Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child Swedish House Mafia - One Swedish House Wives ''- On Top of the World'' Sweet California -'' Comprende (It´s over)'' Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me Sylwia Grzeszczak - Kiedy tylko spojrzę Szilvia - Hív a világ '''T T-Ara - Number Nine Tabb & Sound’N’Grace - Na Pewno Taches - Paris Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover Tal - A l'International Tal - La musique est mon ange Tal -'' Le Passé'' Tal - Marcher au Soleil Tal - On avance Tal ''- Rien n'est parfait'' Tal & Irma - Streets Of Philadelphia Talib Tale - Bilmesem Tamar Kaprelian - March Mornings Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamar Kaprelian - Raw Tamar Kaprelian - Yours To Keep T. Kaprelian, S. Topalian, E. Born, E. Dani, M. E. Kyriakou -'' The Otherside'' Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tamara - Si Tú Quisieras Tamara -'' Tažna Ljubov'' Tamara Gee - Your Alibi Tamara Jaber - Running To You Tamara Todevska - Gotovo e Tamara Todevska - Tesko Bez Tebe Tame Impala -'' Feels Like We Only Go Backwards '' Tammy - Firebird Tamta - Dem Ime O, ti Nomizis Tamta -'' Unloved'' Tamta ft. Xenia Ghali - Always Broken Tamta Goudadze i Playmen & Claydee - Tonight Tanja - Forevermore Tanya van Graan -'' Kom Terug Na My'' Tara McDonald ft. Zaho -'' Shooting Star'' Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tarja Turunen - I walk Alone Tarja Turunen ''- Poison'' Tata Young - My Bloody Valentine Tatiana Heghia - I'm Yours Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' Tatyana - Da i kazha li t.A.T.u - Friend Or Foe t.A.T.u. - Robot Taylor Davis & Lara -'' AC3 Theme'' Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' Taylor Swift - The Story Of Us Tenny - Le Temps Terezá Kerndlova - Have Some Fun Tereza Kerndlová - Přísahám '' Tereza Kerndlová ''- Tepe Srdce Mý Terry Poison - Gorgeous Teske -'' Finding Neverland'' Teuta Kurti -'' Perendo Pa Lindur'' Thalía - Por Lo Que Reste de Vida Thalia & Prince Royce - Te Perdiste Mi Amor Thanos Petrelis ft Christina Melian -'' Pes mou'' Theatre of Tragedy - Venus The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Bandaloop - Back to fantasy The Black Keys - Lonely Boy The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Common Linnets -'' Give Me A Reason'' The Common Linnets -'' Hungry Hands'' The Computers - Love Triangles, Hate Squares '' The Cranberries ''- Zombie The Dolly Rockers - Diamonds The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Dumplings - Słodko-słony cios The Feud - It Ain't Right The Hardkiss - Shadows Of Time The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kolors -'' Everytime'' The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Kooks - Young Folks The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The Mess - Au Top The National Fanfare of Kadebostany - Walking with a Ghost The Neighbourhood - Let It Go The Overtones - Loving The Sound The Peasants -'' Letting Go'' The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Rasmus - Sky The Rasmus i Anette Olzon - October and April The Royal Concept -'' On Our Way'' The Saturdays - My Heart Takes Over The Saturdays - Not Giving Up The Saturdays - What About Us The Script -'' Army of Angels'' The Script - Man On Wire The Script -'' No Good in Goodbye'' The Script - Paint the Town Green The Script - SuperHereos The Shires - Friday Night The Sound Of Arrows -'' Conquest '' The Storm - Raver The Sun - Vota aega The Sweet Escape - So Stupid The Young Professionals ft. Anna F. - All Of It But Me The Vamps -'' Wake Up'' The Veronicas - 4ever The Veronicas - Untouched The XX - Intro The Wanted - Chasing the sun The Wanted - Glow In The Dark Therése Neaimé - Sandstorm Therése Neaimé - Sold to Perfection Thirty Seconds To Mars -'' Up In The Air'' Thomai Apergi - One Last Kiss Thomas Azier - Ghostcity Thomas Holm - Ikea Thomas Newman - Adrenaline '' Thomas Petritsch (Effi) - ''Bloom Thorsteinn Einarsson - Leya Thorunn Antonia - Too Late Thorunn Antonia & Bjarni - White Ravens Tibor Kocsis -'' Lásd a Csodát'' Tich - Breathe In, Breathe Out Tich -'' Like Stars'' Tich - Little by little Tiësto ft. Kyler England - Take Me Tiffany Alvord - I See Fire Tiffany Alvord - Something In The Way You Move Tiffany Arbuckle Lee (Plumb) - Hang On Tiffany Desrosiers - Fearless Tijana Bogićević - Čudo Tijana Dapcević- Ljubi mi se Tijana, Sarah & Branko - All The Right Moves TIKTAK - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko -'' Am Seidenen Faden'' Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Timeflies ft. Katie Sky - Monsters Timo feat. Kyriaki - An to Théleis ki esý Timomatic - Parachute Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Timoteij -'' Stormande Hav'' Timoteij - Tabu Timoteij - Wildfire Timur Rodrigez - #HEROES Timur Rodrigez - Stop Timur Rodriguez - Out In Space Tina - Posadnuta Tina ''- Si Sam'' Tina Arena - Entends-tu Le Monde? Tina Dickow - You Wanna Teach Me To Dance Tina Dico - All I See Tina Karol - #MNOD Tina Karol - Shinshilla '' Tina Karol ''- Show me your love Tina Karol - Zhizn prodolzhaetsya Tina Maze - My Way is My Decision TinkaBelle - Stay On TinkaBelle ''- The Man I Need'' Tisha -'' Nikomu'' Tiziano Ferro -'' Per Dirti Ciao!'' T.M. Tony Maiello - Chi ha inventato i sentimenti Tokio Hotel - Durch den Monsun Tokio Hotel - Feel It All TOLA ''- Don't Go'' Tolvai Renáta - Élek A Szemeidben Tolvai Renáta & Rácz Gergő - Ez még csak a kezdet Tolvai Reny - Playdate Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena - Summertime Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Tom Boxer & Morena feat. Sirreal - Las Vegus Tom Dice - Lucy Tom Dice ''- Me and my guitar'' Tom Dice - Why Tom Lüneburger & Stefanie Kloß - We Are One Tom Odell - Another Love Tomek Dolski - Pirates Of Carribean Tone Damli - Heartkill Tone Damli -'' I Love You'' Tone Damli - Look Back Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade ''- Imagine'' Toni Braxton ''- Un-Break My Heart'' Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tony Bennett ft. Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp Tony Carreira ''- A Sonhar Contigo'' Tori Kelly -'' Nobody Love'' Tornado Lue - Sladké je žít Tove Lo - Habits Tove Lo - Moments Tove Lo -'' Out Of Mind'' Tove Lo - Stay High Tove Lo -'' Thousand Miles'' Tove Lo & Alesso - Heroes (We Could Be) Tove Styrke - Call My Name Toya Delazy -'' Memoriam'' Tóth Gabi - Elég volt Tóth Gabi - Hív az élet Travis - Moving Travka - Intr-un fel Triinu Kivilaan -'' Fallen'' Tristania - Year of the Rat Trixie Whitley - Breathe you In My Dreams Tropical Family - Maldon Tuna -'' I Asaj'' Tuna - Nobody There Tune ''- Masquarade'' TSA - 51 TWIINS - I'm Still Alive TWiiNS - Slip of The Tongue U''' Učiteljice - Luda kuća Učiteljice -'' Nisam ja tvoja Učiteljica'' UFly - White Rain Ulf Nilsson - Little By Little Ulrika - Animal Ulviyye ft. Alim Qasimov - Follow My Way Ulytau - Two Warriors Una Stef -'' Mama Funk'' Union J - Loving You is Easy United Superstars - We Have A Dream Unnur Eggerts - Dansa til að gleyma þér Unnur Eggerts - Við Stingum Af Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad Urlik Munther - Requiem Us We Lazq - Lw Kont '''V Valanto Tryfonos - The Time Is Now Valentina Monetta - Crisalide (Vola) Valentina Monetta - Sensibilita Valentine - Black Sheep Valeria i Ruslan Alehno - Serdce iz stekla Valerio M & Tony La Rocca ft Kiello - Enamorada Valeriya - Formula Schastya Valerius ''- You've'' Valeriy Meladze ''- Svet uhodyaschego solnca'' Valeriya - Backto love Valeriya - Silnye Zhencshiny Valravn -'' Koder på snor'' Vance Joy - Riptide Vanda Winter & Hana Huljic - Suze Biserne Vandroya - Why Should We Say Goodbye Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanessa Carlton - ''Carousel Vanessa Falk - Hurt Vanessa Mae ''- Destiny'' Vanessa Mae - Storm Vanessa Mae -'' The Devil's Trill '' Vanilla Ninja -'' Dangerzone'' Vanilla Ninja - Guitar and Old Blue Jeans Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough'' Vanillaz & Kosta Radman ft. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life Vanna -'' 1000 milja'' VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Varda - ''Ya Tebe Ne Veryu Varga Viktor - Lehet zöld az ég... Varga Viktor - Újratervezés Varius Manx - Cudowne Dni Vartana Taymayan - Halel EM Vasiliy Bondarchuk & Santa Dimopoulos -'' I Don't Know Why'' Vastag Csaba - Őrült éjjel Vazquez Sounds Adele ''- Rolling In The Deep'' Vágta - Holdviola Veca Janicsák ''- Labirintus'' Veca Janicsák - Prayer Veca Janicsák ''- Szenvyedely'' Vega -'' Como Yo No Hay Dos'' Vegas - Pedio Maxis Velile - Injabulo Velile -'' Raise Your Head (Mama Africa)'' Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Deja Vu Velvet - Mi Amore Velvet - The Queen Velvet Fire - No Parking Velvet Fire - Trelá Vengaliká Vena Valley - Miłości Plan Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Venus - Beautiful days Venus - Perfecta Vera Brezhneva - Devochka moya Vera Brezhneva - Dobroje utro Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Spaset Mir Vera Brezhneva -'' Mamochka'' Vera Brezhneva -'' Realnaya zhizn'' Vera Bohnisch - Dear Ladies Vera Korthals - Było, minęło Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Veriko Turashvili ''- Ra kargi xar'' Verona ''- Hey Boy'' Verona - Stay With Me Veronica Maggio - Sergels torg Veronica Maggio ft. Håkan Hellström - Hela huset Veronika Stýblová -'' One more time'' VersaEmerge - Burn VersaEmerge - No Consequences Vesa Luma - Edhe Nje Fundvit Vessy - Work Of Art Via Gra - Peremirie Vicci Martinez ft. Cee-Lo Green - Come Along Victor Drija feat. Britsio - De Ti No Me Voy A Olvidar Victor Király - Fire Victor Király - Solo Victoria Duffield - Break My Heart Victoria Riba - Mirame Vigri - Animals Vilma Alina - Hullut asuu Kallios Vincent Niclo - Jusqu'à l'ivresse Violina & Birgit Õigemeel - Sea of life Virginia Labuat - Night & Day Vita Chambers – Fix You Vitaa - No Limit Vitaa - Vivre Vitaa ft. Maître Gims - Game Over '' Vitas - ''Opera 2 Vitaliy Kozlovskiy & Julia Dumanska - Tayna Vito Lavita & Toni Tuklan - Danzare Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' Vintage - Derevija Violet Days - Razorheart Violet Days - Screaming Colors Viva I Przyjaciele -'' Muzyki Moc'' Vjosa Shehu - Trance me up Vlad Sokolovsky -'' Mir soshel s uma'' Voltaj -'' Lumea e a mea'' Vlatko Lozanoski Lozano - Nema den, nema nokj Voxis - I just wanna kiss '' Vunk feat. Antonia - Pleaca '''W' Waldo's People - Lose Control Walk Off The Earth - Rule the World Walk The Moon - Shut up and Dance Wally Lopez ft. Jamie Scott - You Can't Stop the Beat Wally Lopez ft. Jasmine - Now Is The Time Wanda & Banda - Siedem Życzeń Wanessa ''- High'' Wanessa - Shine It On Wanting - Star in You Washington -'' Holy Moses'' Waylon - Love Drunk Waylon - Love Me Wendy van Maren - Undo Westlife - Lighthouse Westlife - I'm Already There Wham! ''- Wake me up before you go'' WhiteNights - We Are The Feeling Who See - Nije preša Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Wildstylez Feat. Niels Geusebroek - Year Of Summer Will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Will Young - Jealousy Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Let Us Burn Within Temptation - Memories Within Temptation - Radioactive Within Temptation - Sinead Within Temptation ''- Shot In The Dark'' Within Temptation - Titanium Within Temptation ft. Howard Jones - Dangerous Within Temptation feat. Tarja Turunen - Paradise Wiyaala - Angel Wonderland - Not a Love Song World Order - Have A Nice Day Wølffe - Shoot You Down WTF! - Da Bop X''' Xandee ''- Conga'' Xandria - Ravenheart '' Xhesika Polo - ''Zemrën e lamë peng Xhensila Myrtezaj - Ring the alarm Xristina Koletsa - Ekti aisthisi '''Y Yadi -'' Guillotine'' Yadi - The Blow Yadi ft. Feed Me - Ophelia Yael Naim - Dream In My Head Yael Naim -'' Far Far'' Yael Naim - Go To The River Ya-miyavi - Papa, Mama, nozomare nu baby Yandar & Yostin ft. Andy Rivera - Te Pintaron Pajaritos Yannick Bovy - Better Man Yarabi - Komoyo Yaseniya - Sudby raznye Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll Years & Years - Desire Years & Years - King Years & Years -'' Shine'' Yelena - Dirty Yeliz Yeniay - Like Saint Valentine Yelle - A Cause Des Garçons Yelle -'' Comme Un Enfant'' Yelle - Que Veux-Tu Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts YellLow feat. Kluster - Scream Yoann Freget - Ca Vient De Là-Haut Yoann Freget -'' Sauras tu m'aimer'' Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Yohanna - I Miss You Yohanna -'' Is It True'' Yohanna - Nótt Yohanna - The Winner Takes It All Yohanna ft. Rok - Find A Better Man Yohio - Heartbreak Hotel Youngblood - Youngblood Ysa Ferrer - God Save The Queen Yvonne Catterfeld - Eine Welt ohne dich Yvonne Catterfeld -'' Pendel'' Yvonne Catterfeld ''- Sag mir was meinst du'' Yvonne Sangudi - Tanzanite Yuksek - On a Train Yulianna Karaulova -'' Ty ne takoy'' Yuna - Lullabies Yuna - Rescue Yuridia - Lo Que Son las Cosas Z''' Zack Knight ft. Arijit Singh - Looking For Love Zahara - Phendula Zaho - Divisés Zaho - Je Te Promets Zaho - Tourner la page Zaho & Florent Mothe - Mon Combat Zakopower -'' Nie bo nie'' Zara ''- Im'nin'alu'' Zara Larsson - Bad Boys Zara Larsson -'' Love Again'' Zara Larsson ''- Uncover'' Zara Larsson - Weak Heart Zayne Knight - Hayati Zayra - Jamais Trop Tard Zaz - Gamine Zaz - Je Veux Zaz -'' On Ira'' Zdenka Predna & Vojtech Dyk - Walk In My Shoes Zdzisława Sośnicka - Chodźmy Stąd Zee Zee Adel.- Yamah Goult Yama Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night Zeljko Joksimović -'' Ima nesto u tom sto me neces '' Zella Day - Hypnotic Zella Day - Sacrifice Zendaya - Replay Zendaya Coleman - Something To Dance For Ziyoda - Kun Tong Ziyoda - Sevmaganman Zhanar Dugalova - Izin korem Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Gravity Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich - Moya Melodiya Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich - Ostrov lyubvi Zlata Ognevich - Pray For Ukraine Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' Zlata Ognevich & Eldar Gasimov - Ice & Fire Zséda - Hétköznapi Mennyország Zséda -'' Legyen ugy !'' Zuzana Smatanova - Dnes sa mi nechce nič Zuzana Smatanova - V dobrom aj v zlom time ZZ Ward - 365 Days ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down '''1-10, inne 't Schoon Vertier - Belgian Girls 2 Fabiola feat. Loredana - She's After My Piano 2NE1 - Gotta Be You 2NE1 - I love You 3+2 - Far Away 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror 4Minute - Ready Go 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' 5 Second of Sumer - Good Girls 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect 5Sta Family -'' Budu s toboy'' 77 Bombay Street - Angel 77 Bombay Street -'' I Follow The Rain'' 77 Bombay Street ''- I love Lady Gaga'' Árstíðir ''- Ljóð í sand'' Ásdís María Viðarsdóttir - Amor Éléphant - Rien Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' Žanamari & J'Animals -'' Kao Da Nema Sutra'' #TodosConPastora ''- Around the world'' Kategoria:World Song Contest